


His Game

by weiezf



Series: His Game [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, ChanHun, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, HELP ME WITH THE TAGS I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO TAG ;A;, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, No Lube, Oh Sehun-centric, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Possessive Park Chanyeol, Power Bottom Oh Sehun, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sebaek - Freeform, Shameless Sehun, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol, Voice Kink, chanyeol is puppyeol until jealousy hits him, more like cringy dirty talk sry, only at the end tho :'), sehun is loud cuz he's usually silent, sekai - Freeform, this is the first time I'm posting I'm terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiezf/pseuds/weiezf
Summary: Sehun has a crush on Chanyeol. Chanyeol has a crush on Sehun. Baekhyun? He's here to make everything easier for them. But does he actually want to bring these two closer or does he have ulterior motives?In which Chanyeol and Baekhyun have a game of their own and decide to let Sehun participate. He doesn't know what he's getting into, but he's more than glad to be part of it.





	1. What Game?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this, forgive me. This is my second time attempting to write a fic, but the first time I'm posting one :') I'M OPEN FOR BETA TESTING! also please suggest some good tags, I don't know if these are accurate x'D AND I'D APPRECIATE IT A LOT IF YOU LEFT A COMMENT, thanks in advance :'))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note!   
> "vocalist" refers to Baekhyun, "rapper" refers to Chanyeol and "dancer" refers to Sehun. "younger rapper" also refers to Sehun. Just clearing that out in case you get confused while reading!

Like any other night in Seoul, this one wasn’t any different. It’s cold, snow gathering in several places, countless of Christmas lights sparkling around, decorating the streets. It’s beautiful really, Chanyeol thought. It’s not like they get to go out all dressed up formally and see stuff like these every day. When it happens, they all appreciate it, at least Chanyeol surely knows he does.

They were now walking all together, Sehun clung to Chanyeol even though he mostly remained silent, waiting for the older man to raise a topic, which apparently wasn’t hard since Baekhyun and Jongdae were close, making it effortlessly easy for Chanyeol to keep up with their amusing talk and thus resulting in Sehun participating too.

However, they didn’t talk much, Chanyeol and Sehun. Most times they would. After all, they’re so used to being close and intimate, it didn’t make sense why they wouldn’t talk now, especially since they were out and had the opportunity to chat about different stuff.

Chanyeol made an attempt to hold Sehun’s hand out of habit noticing how the younger wasn’t in the mood of speaking. Their fingers brushed against each other and the maknae’s breath got caught up in his throat for a second before normally letting it slip out, his breath’s condensation looking foggier from the amount of air he released.

“Are you okay Sehunnie?” The taller of the two asked in a low sweet voice, a voice Sehun was never tired of listening to when the man didn’t blabber or continuously cursed while playing video games. A shrug came as a reply to Chanyeol’s question and Sehun squeezed his hand to reassure him he was fine, to which Chanyeol smiled and returned to continue his chatting with Baekhyun and Jongdae.

 

Soon enough Chanyeol released Sehun’s hand as Baekhyun whispered something in his ear which made the rapper smile and nod his head in approval. Sehun wondered what they were saying, whatever these two were up to he always wanted in. Of course, wanting to participate doesn’t always mean he was getting to join them.

He was really fond of their relationship, how they plotted and irritated the others, laughing their asses off afterwards, or how they were obviously being affectionate, even when they knew cameras were all around them. Maybe they had been doing it on purpose, Sehun thought. Having stared at them for a few seconds more than necessary, he realized Baekhyun was looking back at him and he unconsciously turned his gaze elsewhere, away from the cheeky male’s amused look. Another quick whisper from Baekhyun and Chanyeol was the one to break the ice, turning to Sehun.

“Baek and I are thinking of wandering around, wanna come with us?” Chanyeol suggested, pretty sure that Sehun would agree even if coming with them meant him leaving Jongin and Junmyeon for the night. The rapper could always read through Sehun, he was well aware of the dancer’s wish to join them, he was used to him like that, he  _liked_  him like that. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was smart and cunning enough to trust Chanyeol’s effect on Sehun and thus used Chanyeol to invite the younger -this way making sure the maknae would follow them, just the way he planned.

Sehun nodded. For some reason –probably because of the way Baekhyun had whispered to Chanyeol instead of straight out inviting him- he couldn’t bring himself to smile, but he was glad he was invited. The vocalist curved his lips into a smile and hissed a “yesss!” through his teeth, his freshly dyed blonde locks waving through his face. Sehun eyed him in question raising a brow but Chanyeol just patted him on the shoulder,  _comforting_  him in a way Sehun thought was unnecessary as he didn’t think there was anything he should be comforted about.

 

After a few moments the trio decided to part from the rest of the group. Sehun didn’t know they were walking towards a destination, he was still under the impression they were wandering around until they reached a hotel he recognized and kept walking towards it.

“We’re going in there? Hyung, that’s borin-“ An index finger shushed the maknae before he could finish his sentence.

"AH- shhh Sehunnie! You’re saying we’re boring now? After we were kind enough to invite you with us??” The short mop of blonde hair teasingly spoke as he removed his finger from Sehun’s thin lips. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and pulled Sehun towards him, causing the latter to stumble on his feet as he replied on his stead.

“Give him a break, I’m sure he’ll enjoy himself soon, right Sehun”? Sehun was so confused at this point. He wasn’t one to grasp things on the first go, but he could definitely feel something was off now. He stared into Chanyeol’s eyes, seeking for that  _comfort_  he gave him earlier, but nothing. No comfort, no honesty. He felt goosebumps on his back and his own face looked troubled at this point which eventually made Chanyeol smirk.

“I said,  _right Sehun_?” The taller man repeated with a deeper voice, looking down at the dancer, his goal of intimidating him working perfectly. Sehun shivered –instantly blaming it on the cold weather- and gasped when Baekhyun chuckled and passed through them, glancing at Chanyeol and mouthing “Who needs to chill now, hm? Don’t get too excited Channie~”. He then proceeded making his way into the hotel, waving at them to follow him. The rapper took hold of Sehun’s hand and walked inside too, letting Baekhyun handle the room arrangements.

Sehun took a deep breath. He thought he was being absurd for feeling intimidated by his hyungs, he’s known them for so long after all. If anything, maybe they’re pulling a prank on him, who knows. He calmed himself with these thoughts and once again squeezed Chanyeol’s hand finding familiar warmth in it. Chanyeol blinked and looked at him. Sehun smiled –first time that day-, locking eyes with him, which unexpectedly made both of them blush and their hearts beat slightly faster. Before they could stare at each other long enough, Baekhyun came on the other side of Sehun and grabbed his forearm causing the dancer to blink away and look at the short male. “Shall we go then?” He said with a soft smile and lead them all upstairs to a vacant room reserved just for them.

Chanyeol was the first one to step in, snapping the keys from Baekhyun who glared at him for a split second before Sehun could realize anything. The rest followed and settled their stuff around the room.

It wasn’t a big room as Sehun had thought. There was a queen sized bed in the middle with nightstands on each of its side and a large mirror behind the headboard. As they enter, on their right hand was a wardrobe where they placed their coats and jackets, and a short chair next to the sliding door that led to the small bathroom that the room included.

Baekhyun was already in the process of undressing when Sehun excitedly went to check out the bathroom. Finding the chance to do so, Chanyeol rushed over to -a now sitting on the bed with only boxers on- Baekhyun whispering;

“What are you doing, we agreed to talk him into this, he’ll be confused if he suddenly sees you and  _your_ …-he pointed at the elder’s bulge between his thighs-…naked”, he finished his sentence. The blondie smirked and lowered Chanyeol’s head by the chin.

“I’m just moving on to what you’re looking forward to Channie~ You think I haven’t noticed how you look at him? We’ve done this a lot to other members too, this whole dragging them to some place and double fucking them. I know you give zero fucks when we do this, so why care now? It’s supposed to be for fun, right..?” His grip on the taller man’s chin tightened and the latter glared down at him. “Or do you think our precious, little Sehun over there won’t be able to take it? Oh I can assure you he can, Jongin’s quite the talker if you pull the right strings and Sehun’s quite the screamer if you trust Jongin’s words~” The shorter smirked through his talk as Chanyeol’s eyes widened a bit and snapped the vocalist’s hand away from his chin. Before the rapper could spit venom on Baekhyun, Sehun’s voice interrupted them from the bathroom.

“GUYS THEY HAVE ORANGE TOILET PAPER HERE” The maknae rushed out smiling like a dork, waving an orange toilet paper roll on his left hand. He dropped his smile when he noticed an oh so very naked Baekhyun on the bed, which shouldn’t surprise him since they’d seen each other like this before, but his erection had caught him off guard.

“Oh-shit, sorry!” the younger rapper turned around blushing, running his free hand over his freshly dark curled hair. One other thing that had troubled him, besides Baekhyun’s nakedness, was the slightly angry look that was drawn all over Chanyeol’s face.  _What the heck…_ , he thought and decided to just go back inside the bathroom for a while. As he walked towards it, he felt two strong, long arms wrapping around his waist and a pair of plush lips ghosting over his right ear.

“You’re supposed to join us, not lock yourself in there” Chanyeol whispered and squeezed the maknae’s waist, which altogether made Sehun shiver and lick his dry lips, purely out of habit. Sehun was slowly starting to get the grasp of it and losing all of his sense at once when Chanyeol turned him around and smashed their lips together. Baekhyun was still sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for his turn.

The toilet paper dropped from Sehun’s hand and rolled on the floor, leaving behind a trail of orange stripe. The raven haired man gripped on Chanyeol’s shirt on his chest and wantonly whined in the kiss- ‘cause yes, he had been wanting this for too long and now it’s happening, can you blame him? Chanyeol sucked in the sound he made and slightly groaned, deepening the kiss and pulling Sehun’s waist closer. The dancer gasped and Chanyeol grabbed the chance to slide his tongue in, dominant and deep, sliding it in all the right places to earn soft sounds that escaped Sehun’s throat, the latter gripping tighter on Chanyeol’s shirt feeling his stomach and face hotter than ever, his heart racing. He was still confused with this sudden turn of events, but there was no way he would back off. Chanyeol was the one who made this move, and Sehun knew all very well that he craved for it, he simply found no reason to push the other away.

“Why the fuck are you two getting down to it when I’m the one naked here? For fuck’s sake, I’d say get a room, but we’re already in one for the same reason so get your asses over here” Baekhyun’s voice startled them and they broke the kiss. Sehun looked at Baekhyun from over Chanyeol’s shoulder, but the rapper didn’t even flinch. He was gazing at Sehun’s face as if it was the last piece of his favorite food on earth. He licked his lips at the sight in front of him.

Sehun’s curly hair were even more messed up, his lips redder and more shiny from the spit that was spread all over them. Chanyeol immediately thought that he could gloss Sehun’s lips with something more than just saliva, and for the love of it, he planned to do so. Sehun looked dizzy and out of breath as he looked over to the patient blonde man. Enough was enough, they had barely done anything and Sehun already looked sexed up like that.

Chanyeol dragged him by the wrist and pushed him on the bed where he landed flat on his back as the older started undressing himself, finally joining Baekhyun on this one, who stared at him and mouthed “finally…” . Sehun joined Baekhyun in his staring, eyeing Chanyeol as he stripped off every piece of clothing he has wearing.

Chanyeol’s body was gorgeous. Well built muscles and all, but his arms were just the best, Sehun thought. He had a thing for them, they were long and frankly more built than his own. He couldn't help but want them all over him. Of course Sehun had a perfect body too, he of all people knew as he worked it out himself. Jongin had often praised his back during sex, apparently his shoulders and broad chest turned him on. Not to mention that bubble butt down there. Sehun was proud of himself when Jongin complimented him like that. But was it really the time to think of Jongin’s praises when all he craved for were the praises and, well, the fucking he’d probably get from his hyung?

Baekhyun was the first one to make a move on Sehun as Chanyeol took his time stripping. He didn’t take too long but Baekhyun was faster, he's been waiting for so long after all. He hovered over Sehun sliding one of his legs between the maknae’s, pushing down on his groin and making the other moan and buck up his hips seeking for that friction again. “Hyung…” He whispered and the vocalist smirked leaning down on Sehun’s ear. “Strip” He ordered in a soft demanding voice, to which Sehun bit his lip and immediately obeyed, lowering his pants, shifting beneath Baekhyun.

Chanyeol watched them while the eldest helped the maknae undress and eventually closed in when Sehun was finally naked too. Oh what a sight to behold, Chanyeol thought (even though he still couldn’t get a full view on Sehun since Baek covered most of his body) and he felt blood rushing to both of his heads. The youngest turned to look at the tall male beside him.

“H-hyung kiss me, plea-AH..!”

Baekhyun’s teeth sank on Sehun’s neck, cutting short on his plead, and he continued sucking on the skin there, making sure to maintain eye contact with Chanyeol, his mischievous look trying to knock the rapper off as he showed off for marking Sehun first. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and, if looks could kill, Baekhyun would be dead by now. He couldn’t hold on to that thought much longer though, because as soon as Sehun moaned and tilted his head back to give Baekhyun more access, Chanyeol’s attention was drawn back to the dancer. And well shit.

Sehun’s shoulders, collarbones and chest were  _stained_  –in Chanyeol’s respected opinion- with marks he knew couldn't have been Baekhyun’s.

Jongin.  _Kim fucking Jongin_. Now he was mad. Did he have any right to be? Probably not, but spare his humanity, he just confirmed that Sehun was getting fucked from his best friend, and oh if that didn’t make him furious. He pushed Baekhyun off Sehun, much to the older’s displease as he glared at the tall male who climbed over the maknae and forcefully pulled his hair, yanking his head backwards.

“Ahh! Chanyeol-hyung!” Sehun hissed and shut his eyes, the grip on his hair causing pain on his scalp.

“You’re not used to rough treatment Sehunnie? Even after fucking with Jongin?” On those last words Chanyeol was basically breathing against the other’s lips as he pushed his own leg between Sehun’s and tightened his grip on his hair. The latter’s own leaking dick throbbed at the words and arched his back, ignoring the sting he felt as Chanyeol mouthed those degrading words.

“He’s fucked you, am I right? How many times Sehun, since when?” Chanyeol growled the sentence with the deepest tone his voice could give off, aware of how much it turned Sehun on. The younger looked at him and ran his tongue over his lips, not out of habit this time. He wanted to show Chanyeol how much he affects him, and of course tease his hyung the same way he had just teased him with his voice.

“Hyung…I don’t remember...We…We do this from time to t-mgff!” Chanyeol left his sentence unfinished as he smashed their lips together, biting the younger’s bottom lip until blood gathered on the corner of his lips. Sehun cried out in the kiss, his eyes moist and shiny from the tears he held back, his panting loud as he placed his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol leaned in licking the wound he caused on the other's lip.

“I’ll wreck you until you scream my name Sehun. I’ll fuck you, you understand? And you’ll want more, I know you will. I know you already want it either way. You’re a slut like that, right?”

“For fuck’s sake man!” Baekhyun cut him off, watching how Sehun begun to shiver beneath him. “Weren’t you the one who wanted to take this slow? What the fuck, he’s not married to Jongin, chill, will you? We’ve fucked with other members too, don’t lash out to him!” The oldest raised his voice, he could tell Chanyeol’s jealousy was getting out of control, and if he wasn’t there to be in control, who was?

Chanyeol was acting out of his usual self, it was even intimidating for him.  _Almost_. The rapper turned to glare at him. “None of your business Baek!” His glare landed back on Sehun whose tears had already escaped during Baekhyun’s talk. “You think I haven’t noticed his crush on me?” He kept addressing to Baekhyun while still staring down at the messed up maknae. “Instead of coming to me he fucks around with Jongin, as if he’s any better than me!” He yelled that last part and grabbed Sehun’s chin tightly. “I’ll make you come to me every time you’re needy Sehun, I’ll make you think about me more than you already do. You will ask for it, and you will ask for it from  _me_ ”.

Sehun’s breath hitched. He was surely more than just turned on with the thought of Chanyeol being possesive of him like this, but Chanyeol’s jealousy and this kind of behavior was still news to him. He liked it in a way, he wanted this kind of attention too. Before he could reply back, Baekhyun spoke.

“Sure, you do that Chanyeol. Way to scare him off”. He noticed how Sehun was instead mesmerized, staring at Chanyeol, even though the latter basically glared down at him. “Yeah… Or maybe not…?” He continued and sighed. “Well, fuck this” He smiled to himself and kicked Chanyeol away from Sehun, causing him to fall off the bed and then proceeded to grip Sehun’s wrist, pulling him up as they got out of bed. Chanyeol groaned and raised himself on his elbows.

“You didn’t have to kick me!”

“You’re getting on my nerves with your possessiveness and you –he looked at Sehun and forced him to sit on a chair-, you seem to be too much of a masochist to do anything about him! You don’t even talk back!”

Sehun’s eyes widened, after all he was about to talk back earlier when Baekhyun interrupted him, but the way things rolled really did make Sehun seem helpless and captivated. Which was, in all honesty, pretty much true.

Chanyeol stood up and walked towards them. At this point Baekhyun was searching for something on his pile of clothes on the floor. He found his neglected tie with an “aha!” of approval and moved on to find Chanyeol’s tie. He came back to the duo and rolled his eyes when he found them kissing, “No wonder it’s so quiet here”. He separated them and handed Chanyeol his own tie.

“Blindfold him”. Sehun widened his eyes again and looked at both of them.

“W-what, why?! I want to look too hyun-“

“ _You,_  shut up. You, -he pointed at Chanyeol- I said blindfold him”

Chanyeol didn’t mind, he normally proceeded blindfolding the younger one despite his protests.  _You deserve_   _it_ , he thought while folding the tie around the younger’s head. Baekhyun on the other hand took hold of Sehun’s wrists, bent them over and behind his head, tied them together and attached the knot to the chair’s back.

“Why my hands too? Baekhyun!” He protested and attempted to look at him, his blindfold causing him to turn his head in a different direction than where Baekhyun was standing..

“You were  _invited_  to our game, and I want to make the rules here, because apparently with Chanyeol’s current logic, he’ll fuck you senseless and- oh wait, I’M STILL HERE. Yeah, you two may have a thing for each other, but save it for another day. Right now it’s our game, and –he glares at Chanyeol- I’m included too. Thank you.”

Chanyeol looked away knowing he was right. Baekhyun was the one who recommended it in the first place, had it not been for him they wouldn’t be here right now. Baekhyun approached Chanyeol and whispered “You take his mouth, I take his ass”. Before Chanyeol could obviously protest, Baekhyun continued “If you take him now, the game’s lost for me. I get it, okay? You two have a thing, you can enjoy your time whenever. For now, let me fuck him open for you and then we can switch so you can have your share too. Either way you can’t give him your full attention while I’m here, save your first time together for something more private and special, this ain’t the time now. So you might as well roll with my plan if you want us to get along. And by that I mean, roll with my plan and it’s a win-win for everyone”.

Chanyeol nodded hesitantly. He couldn’t help but feel jealous that Baekhyun would fuck his crush first, but he could understand he was right. If he took Sehun now, he’d completely ignore Baekhyun and he doesn’t want that. This game had always been fair and square between them and, now that he thinks about it, maybe there was a time when they fucked Baekhyun’s crush too, and maybe, just,  _maybe_  Baekhyun had been hiding it well enough that even he missed it at the time.

 

He remembered how the vocalist used to look at Jongdae last year. How he offered to be gentle with him when they ran their game on him. It was relatable, Chanyeol thought. However, even then, Baekhyun had been fair and let their game roll as usual, not giving Jongdae any more attention than they usually gave the others. Through the past year, Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun’s behavior had changed towards Jongdae, now more friendly and confident. Whatever crush was in there, Baekhyun seemed to have gotten over it and embraced the other as a great friend –maybe with benefits, who knows. The thought softened the rapper’s mind, and at this point he had one more reason to respect Baekhyun and return the favor.

“Sure, sounds like a plan” The taller agreed smiling and Baekhyun grinned at him, returning back to a confused and impatient Sehun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna spoil you a bit now for the next chapters! Actually, it's more like a hint, but you need to pay attention to the last paragraph. That's all!


	2. Their Game

“Sure, sounds like a plan” The taller agreed smiling and Baekhyun grinned at him, returning back to a confused and impatient Sehun.

“Chanyeol-hyung…what are you two talking abou-mghh“

“Shh” Chanyeol’s fingers intruded the younger’s mouth as he shushed him. Sehun had lost count how many times he’d been interrupted while talking. He gasped and closed his lips around the fingers moaning. Chanyeol’s digits were long as he thrust them in and out of Sehun’s wet mouth, moving them in ways that made the younger squirm and pant while he explored his cavern.

Sehun did his best to show off his sucking skills, clearly experienced as he sucked and licked around the two digits, intentionally making slurping sounds that he knew would spring the other's dick to life.  _Fuck_ , Chanyeol thought. He was more than pleased with Sehun’s work, but what bothered him the most was the saying  _practice makes perfect_. Sehun was obviously too good at this, so good that it actually reminded Chanyeol how much  _practice_  he had gotten.

“You’re a good slut Sehunnie, aren’t you? Open up.” Sehun whimpered at that but still did as he was told, letting his hyung add all his four digits in his mouth, stretching his lips as he finger fucked the other’s mouth. The maknae’s dick throbbed at the treatment and hot fluid leaked from his tip, too excited to feel any kind of shame for feeling close from this alone. Chanyeol groaned as Sehun pushed his head forward to take in more of his fingers, chocking himself on them as they hit his gag reflex. Baekhyun chuckled at that and Chanyeol yanked the younger’s head backwards by the hair, pulling his fingers out.

“Aren’t you impatient now? Don’t be a bad boy Sehun, you won’t get to choke on anything else other than my dick down your throat, get it?” Sehun shivered excited and paused as he panted, licking some of the drool that dripped down his chin. He nodded fast and willingly opened his mouth hanging out his kitty-like tongue, waiting to feel anything from Chanyeol. Baekhyun cracking his fingers was the closest thing he got as a reply before the eldest spoke.

“Yeah, I guess it’s about time I get started too” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun as he pushed Sehun’s knees apart and up to his shoulders, bending him in half as the dancer moaned loudly at the sudden change of position. Baekhyun hummed and smirked in approval as he confirmed the younger’s flexibility once again. Sehun’s ring of muscles clenched and unclenched to nothing, and his length twitched as he felt exposed in a whole new level.

“You like that, hm?” Baekhyun teased the man’s hole with the tip of his dick earning a gasp from the other as his body tensed up. “You like being the center of attention? Exposed like this?” Sehun was a little too lost at this point, he wanted to be touched more than anything. He blushed and nodded impatiently.

“Yes..! Yes, I do so please- please…ahh…just fuck me, pleas-“

“Nuh-uh, shut up, not yet. Be a good slut Sehunni-“

“Stop calling me a slut! You don’t-AHH!” He couldn’t even finish his protest as Baekhyun pulled and twisted both of his nubs at the same time, attacking his right one with his mouth, softly biting it as he twirled his tongue around it. Sehun’s panting became loud and shameless moans escaped his throat as he tilted his head to the side, completely forgetting what he had even begun protesting about. His chest rose and sunk with every breath he took while his nipples were being abused, erect from the treatment.

“Looks fun..” Chanyeol took hold of Sehun’s chin and kissed his cheek lovingly. “I wonder if you could cum just by that…” He whispered to Sehun’s ear and the latter shivered and moaned even louder as Chanyeol moved down to mouth his left neglected nub, holding his left leg upwards in the same way Baekhyun held his right one.

“Ahh- Ah fuck! H-hyung-ughh~” His eyes squeezed shut behind his blindfold, his dick twitching as he felt close. He knew he could easily cum just by nipple play, he’s tried it with Jongin often. The other two were sucking and biting in a not-so-gentle way, making Sehun squirm and whimper as he felt their hot, wet muscle soothing his nubs every time they bit a little too hard.

“I-I’m cumming, please, hyung please touch me- ..! -AHH!!” His head was thrown back in a scream and his eyes widened behind the fabric when he felt Baekhyun’s hand slap hard on his right ass cheek. Baekhyun smirked around his nipple and, as if they were synchronized, Chanyeol’s mouth bit down his nub the same time a second smack was landed on the same cheek, a reddened mark already visible to Sehun's milky skin. This time Sehun more or less whined loudly and his whole body shivered as he was sent over the edge, cumming untouched all over his stomach. Both of them stopped their actions giving Sehun a minute to calm down from his high. The minute passed and, calmer or not, the duo proceeded to relieve themselves.

“Someone likes getting spanked, hm? We’ll save that for another day~” Baekhyun grinned and Sehun could basically hear the other’s smirk, blushing at the comment.

He felt a hard, soaked with pre-cum dick –Chanyeol’s he reckoned- pressing against his cheek. He didn’t bother to turn his head towards it, he was still recovering from his orgasm. Chanyeol took his time pressing his member on the other’s face. He couldn’t stop admiring how the angry red of his dick contrasted perfectly on Sehun’s pale skin complexion and how his abused red lips seemed to match the color of his own cock, as if it belonged there in a way –spare his cheesy thoughts. He smeared pre-cum on random places on the younger’s face as the latter kept still, waiting to see what’s coming in for him, fully aware that none of his hyungs had their release yet. He felt fingers running on his stomach and gathering his own cum. He sighed and before he knew it, Baekhyun’s fingers were ghosting over his lips.

“Suck them, and do it well.” The eldest commanded and slipped his fingers past Sehun’s lips, forcing the younger to taste himself as he lazily covered the other’s digits with saliva. He groaned around them and licked them clean, slightly bobbing his head. Baekhyun’s fingers withdrew when he decided they were coated well enough, and he reached down to poke on the dancer’s entrance.

“I’m gonna make this quick, you don’t seem to need much prep anyway- your boy’s pussy down here looks so willing to get fucked” Baekhyun chuckled and poked Sehun’s twitching muscle with his fingers. The latter moaned and felt his stomach knotting, getting hard again. He was weak for dirty talk –Baekhyun knew, Jongin was more than willing to share Sehun’s soft spots with the elder-, and now he was also close to getting fucked too, kill two birds with one stone, right?

He rolled his hips in an attempt to push down on Baekhyun’s fingers and as much as the older would like to keep on teasing him, he was in no position to keep up the act. He really just wanted to bury himself inside Sehun already, and he wanted to do it soon. Chanyeol wasn’t any better, his own patience was running out as he watched Sehun getting needy and horny like that.

“Fuck me…please, any way you want, fuck me, I was so good, right?” Sehun breathed out, desperate at this point. He came untouched before, it was somewhat unsatisfying to come undone like this. He wanted more and he knew that with a little bit of his magic pleading tricks, he could get it.

It worked as he heard Baekhyun groan and slowly push two of his fingers inside. He arched his back and his walls clenched around the fingers, hissing at the slow burn.

“Fuuuuckkkk-ahhh~” He moaned and his body tensed as he pushed down on the fingers, trying to get more in despite the usual bits of pain he felt. Chanyeol turned Sehun's face to his way and slapped his erection on the younger’s cheek a few times, causing him to moan and blush hard biting his bottom lip. The older placed the tip of his dick on Sehun’s bottom lip, pressing down to it to part the maknae’s thin lips.

“Open up Sehunnie…Hyung’s gonna feed you well” Chanyeol’s deep, husky voice clouded Sehun’s mind and he immediately obeyed, opening his mouth, wet and ready to receive what he craved for. Baekhyun’s fingers had already multiplied to three when Chanyeol’s dick slid inside his mouth, the rapper moaning loud as he finally felt that wet heat closing in around him. Sehun on the other hand was already hard again, the fingers inside him working him open as he willingly fucked himself down on them, making the whole process a lot easier for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pushed further inside Sehun’s throat and kept still, appreciating how Sehun tried to relax this own throat to fit him in. The younger breathed fast from his nose, moaning non-stop as he felt the dick pulsing in his mouth and the fingers stretching him open. He slid his wet muscle on the underside of Chanyeol’s cock, giving special attention to that vein he felt pressing down his tongue. The rapper gripped Sehun’s hair tightly and groaned low, twitching in his mouth and pushed all the way in with one short thrust. Sehun chocked at that, and the more he coughed, the more his gag reflex was being abused and made it hard for him to calm down.

His mouth was salivating and drool was trailing down his chin, dripping on his collarbones before the liquid ran further down his chest. Chanyeol smirked at this, he was amused as he remembered his own words, something between the lines “you’ll only choke on my dick”. He kept Sehun’s head steady with one hand as he kept coughing and decided he finally wanted to see the other’s expression as he face fucked him.

With his free hand he raised the tie upwards half way, only revealing Sehun’s right eye. Upon looking at his face the rapper realized that the material he was holding was wet. Sehun’s eye was glistering from the tears he’d released, which were eventually absorbed from the fabric. The younger narrowed his eyes –the sudden light causing strain on his free eye- and stared right at Chanyeol as he slightly kept on coughing around his dick, taking deep breaths from his nose. A tear rolled down his cheek and Chanyeol pulled half way out only to push back in, picking up a pace, his insides burning as he burnt the image of Sehun’s fuked out face in his head.

The dancer was a mess. His lips were stretched around his length and shiny red from all the spit that he drooled, his eye teary and half lidded as he looked up at him, his whole face flustered with his sweaty half-curled bangs hanging low on his forehead. He slammed back in the man’s throat groaning, his balls smacking the other’s chin. Sehun moaned loudly as he took it in like a pro-class slut after a while.

Baekhyun, who had been watching them the whole time as he stretched Sehun open, finally withdrew his fingers and placed himself on the younger’s entrance.

“You’re gonna get so full Sehunnie” The older grinned and Sehun whimpered at the loss and glanced at him as best as he could from the angle he was in before the other slammed all the way inside him in one go. He screamed around Chanyeol’s cock, shutting his eyes and Baekhyun tilted his head back with a loud moan, Sehun’s walls feeling too good, too tight as the dancer tightened them around him. Sehun accidentally grazed his teeth on the length stuffing his mouth, causing Chanyeol to shiver and hiss at the weird sensation. The oldest didn’t wait for the other to adjust, he was well prepared, he thought. He started off with a normal pace, trying to find the spot that he was intentionally avoiding earlier with his fingers.

Sehun was already dizzy and lost as tears now painted transparent colors on the sides of his face. His moans and choked cries echoed through the room louder than the others’, despite his gag. He loved this, he loved every part of the treatment. He was afraid that his cries would give off the  _wrong impression_  and upset his hyungs, so he started bobbing his head in time with Chanyeol’s thrusts and rolled his hips on Baekhyun as best as he could in order to prevent  _that_. Chanyeol was taken aback and moaned as he tightened his grip on Sehun’s hair, deciding to rid the other of the fabric on his head once and for all, removing the tie off him completely. And he regretted nothing of it. Sehun was beautiful like this.

“Fuck, fuck-ahh, Sehunnie, why are you so- perfect…” The rapper spoke and picked up his pace making Sehun cry out louder as he looked straight into his hyung's eyes, wanting to be as perfect as the other had just said he was, even if he didn’t believe any of it.

Sehun’s dripping neglected cock was throbbing heavy on his stomach with every praise he received. Baekhyun pulled out re-angling himself, causing the younger’s body to tense and squeeze his eyes shut losing contact with Chanyeol. The blondie pushed in all the way with a successful attempt to hit bullseye on Sehun’s prostate. Sehun’s eyes shot wide open and cried out around Chanyeol's dick as waves of pleasure took over him. His body shivered and his own cock was too close for a second release.

He could feel Chanyeol was close too as the man above him picked up an erratic pace in his mouth, chasing his own release. Before he knew it, Chanyeol pulled out moaning low and pumped himself a few more times before he came all over Sehun’s face, stroking himself empty as the other’s mouth was parted, letting out all kind of filthy and sore moans now that his mouth was finally free. Chanyeol made sure to shoot his load in all the right places, running his now leaking member over Sehun’s lips to gloss the skin there with his cum. He wanted to do that ever since they started, and this exceeded his fantasy by far. The younger’s lips looked so delicious painted with his cum, his whole face did in fact. Chanyeol was proud, he breathlessly grinned down at the maknae and the latter looked back at him moaning. And then it hit him; his mind, now made of jelly, was somehow able to remember that he could speak. And oh if he hadn't been planning on what to say this whole time.

“Ah-AH- ahhhh…O-oppa~ Ahh! You-ugh you fed me so-ahh well, oppa-” He tried to speak as Baekhyun fucked him through it. He never once broke eye contact with the taller man which made him widen his eyes and throb even though he had just gotten soft. Did Sehun just call  _him_  oppa? Chanyeol felt weak as he heard Sehun’s high pitched moans filling the room. He sat down and slowly stroked himself as he watched his friend fuck Sehun open, the latter shamelessly moaning as he stared down at Chanyeol while getting thoroughly fucked. That only steered up Chanyeol even more.

Baekhyun would lie if he said he wasn’t annoyed by how Sehun’s attention was still on Chanyeol, even though he was the one pounding him now. He slowed down and repositioned his thrusts away from Sehun’s sensitive bundle of nerves; either way he’d get down to his own release. If Sehun was a good boy, he’d let him cum too. All he had to do was give some goddamned attention to him, he deserved that much, he thought.

“H-hyung…hyung please-ahh! Ahh please.” The younger finally looked at him, his pleading look giving away his desperation.

“Please what?” Baekhyun spat out, thrusting slowly deep inside the other as he whimpered. “Tell me how you want it…Mghh... Sehunnie, tell me how much you want me to fuck you senseless until you cu-“

“Hyung please!-Ahh, fuck..! Fuck me harder, faster, please!” Sehun pleaded as his body spasmed and he rolled his hips desperately, trying to get the other to fuck him the way he wanted. Chanyeol was already half hard just by watching, slowly stroking himself in anticipation. Baekhyun smirked and smacked the younger’s ass causing him to throw his head back and gasp loud, clenching around the dick inside him.

“T-There’s a good boy…” The blondie continued but still didn’t show any signs of picking up the pace or at least try to land his thrusts where Sehun loved it the most.

The younger took a deep breath along with any kind of sanity that was left in him and lowered his head back down smirking, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes through his own sweaty, dark bangs. Baekhyun looked at him genuinely confused for a split second -Sehun's smirk was rare after all, even more rare during sex, he instantly bets- before the dancer clenched impossibly tightly around him, his smirk never once leaving his lips despite his own loud moan. Baekhyun shut his eyes closed and hissed as pre-come stained Sehun’s walls, his grip tightening on Sehun’s hips. 

_Fuck! This little shit..!_  He thought and opened his eyes again to look at the younger’s still smug face. Sehun was flustered and unsure at this point, but if pleading didn’t work, he could at least count on the fact that Baekhyun was as desperate as he was, even though his stamina was rumored to be the best among the members, which proved to be true. Sehun licked his lips and moaned as filthily as he could as he thrust his hips on the other, still clenching his wet walls around him. Even Chanyeol had to grip his dick tighter at this sound.

_Fuck it_. “I’ll end you, little shit”

Baekhyun pulled out completely and for a second Sehun thought he’d really just leave him hanging like that before the older slammed back inside him, hitting dead on his prostate like a target. Sehun immediately leaked and curled his toes as he moaned louder than before, his breath coming out short as Baekhyun picked up an insanely fast pace, abusing his prostate with every thrust. His vision blurred and his eyes rolled back, feeling his orgasm riling up quickly.

Chanyeol was ecstatic, the view in front of him priceless; Sehun was a moaning mess, whimpering and panting loudly while  _smiling_  as tears rolled on the sides of his face. With a few more pumps Chanyeol found his release and collapsed on the floor, still watching the other two through hooded eyes. Between choked sounds, Sehun managed to mouth the words “I’m close” and Baekhyun took hold of the younger’s dick pumping it in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Sehun to cum hard and spill all over Baekhyun’s hand and his own stomach, staining it for a second time.

Baekhyun watched as Sehun's entrance sucked him in with every thrust of his, the muscle tightening around his cock as the younger ejaculated. He made sure to fuck the other mercilessly through his orgasm, overstimulate him as a punishment. Sehun’s spasms and aftershocks, along with his loud cries, sent Baekhyun over the edge and the latter finally groaned loudly, filling Sehun to the brim, riding out his orgasm and making sure the other's insides got every last drop of his.

 

After a minute or two, they both stopped moving, catching up their breaths. Baekhyun slowly pulled out, lazily paced towards the bed and collapsed there, leaving the extra work of taking care of Sehun to Chanyeol.

The latter stood up and untied Sehun’s hands, who whined as he felt the pain on his shoulders taking over.

“Hyung…” Sehun’s body literally hurt everywhere, his legs and hands were sore from the stretching, his mouth too. His hips were bruising from Baekhyun’s grip and his scalp also hurt from Chanyeol’s constant grip on his hair.

“Hyung, take care of me… Chanyeol-hyung…” Chanyeol smiled softly at the needy Sehun and picked the other up in bridal style, carefully placing him on the bed. He lay next to the younger and wrapped an arm around him, his other arm wiping the cum on Sehun’s face and stomach with a wet wipe that Baekhyun previously made sure to leave by the nightstand.

Sehun closed his eyes and after his hyung finished cleaning him up, he buried his face on the crook of the other’s neck and stayed there still, slowly falling asleep, too tired to say his goodnights. Chanyeol stroked Sehun’s hair for a few minutes before falling asleep on the act.

Baekhyun, being the only one half awake, cared enough to cover them all up and eventually crawled under the covers too, falling asleep next to them.

 

 

By the time they were all awake, it was already late outside.


	3. Our Little Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna point out again the order of the chapters in case some of you are confused! Firstly, you should read the previous ones, tiled as "What Game?" and "Their Game". Then, "His Endgame" follows, a chapter that's not in THIS story but it's a part of this story and you can find it as part 2/next work of "His Game" series. Like I've said before, it's an alternative ending to this story, one that indicates that Sehun and Baekhyun end up together. However, this chapter, "Our Little Game", continues off as if "His Endgame" never ended like that and that Baekhyun and Sehun simply had a quickie that evening and that's the end of it, no emotions developed for each other.  
> I guess that's all you need to know. If there's anything confusing you, please do ask!

“For the umpteenth time, Sehun; I really don’t care?!” Jongin sighed and fell back on the mattress covering his face with one of Sehun’s pillows, his white t-shirt stretching over his torso.

“Come on! Now it’s the good part! Don’t stop me, you _have_ to listen!” Sehun whined as he repeatedly did 360[°](https://www.google.gr/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=19&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjntv_ynpLaAhXM-qQKHZiAC2MQFgh_MBI&url=http%3A%2F%2Faluminium-closures.org%2F&usg=AOvVaw2ZLF-a9x114Hlggvd_ly_N) turn arounds with his chair, trying to force the other to hear his exciting events from 3 weeks ago.

He really looked cute like this, in his oversized, mustard turtleneck and gray shorts, his black curls waving with every spin of his chair.

Despite that, Jongin groaned and shot up resting on his elbows, squinting his eyes in annoyance. “Sehun! You’ve literally blabbered about this more times than I can count! Yes, it’s great, Chanyeol finally noticed you, good job. BUT YOU BARELY TALK TO EACH OTHER NOW?! How are you still so happy about something that happened over three weeks ago when there’s nothing but distance building up between you two instead of progress?” Jongin judged him.

Sehun’s room fell silent. He took his time to register his best friend’s words. “Look, it’s indeed true that he’s been acting weird, but it’s not like we don’t talk at all. There’s just tension, that’s all. Other than that, we talk normally” Sehun shrugged and nodded, his own words convincing him that everything was fine and would get even better eventually. He continued spinning his chair happily.

Yes, he was that dense. Or maybe _naive_ would suit him better.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Jongin took a deep breath and rubbed his temples with his forefingers, trying to keep calm and not snap at his careless friend.

“What was that? I can’t hear you Jongi-“

“WELL IF YOU STOP SPINNING THAT CHAIR AROUND YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO HEAR ME”

Sehun stopped his meaningless spinning and brought his hands together, placing them on the gap between his slightly spread thighs. He pouted lowering his head.

“I can hear you now… Don’t shout…”

Jongin raised a brow and stared at him in disbelief and genuine irritation as he sat up across the other. How could Sehun manage to make him look like the bad guy here with that pout of his when all he was trying to do was help him out with his stupid problem? Not that Sehun regarded it as a problem in the first place.

“Dude. All I’m saying is that you’ve been talking to me about this for days now and I’m quite tired of the same record all over again. Especially since there’s nothing to add up, nothing new at least, ‘cause you always find some sauce to spice things up with your _unique storytelling_. No offence”.

“None taken”

“Shut up, I’m not done talking”

“Oookay...”

“So, my point is…I know I’m your best friend and all, but I can’t have you talking to me about your sex life almost every day. It’s tiring, really. Imagine having to listen to me talking about Kyungsoo every day, about the _same event_. Annoying, right?”

“But you do that anyway?”

“I WASN’T DONE TALKING. And that’s another thing” Jongin cleared his throat, aware that his example was off.

“Let me get to my point-“

“Jongin, are you jealous?”

The tanned man’s eyes widened as he looked over to Sehun. The younger stared back at him unfazed, scanning Jongin’s surprised features and inching closer with his chair.

“ You asked me if I find it annoying when you talk about Kyungsoo? Well, yes, it _is_ annoying sometimes, it makes me jealous actually, the way you talk about the things you do to him and not me. So are you jealous too?” Sehun was blunt and the tone of his voice didn’t match the meaning of his words. He was spurting out everything the same way he would tell Jongin that he smelled after practice, as if there was no sexual tension lingering on his current words. He didn’t expect that his honesty would fluster Jongin _that much_.

“Uh…dude, you know that whatever we’re doing is completely friendly right?” The elder of the two spoke with a low voice, unsure of how to reply back without making things even more awkward.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make me any less jealous. It’s okay to say you’re jealous too” Sehun chuckled and leaned back on his chair, tilting his head to the side and looking at the other amused. “We’re bros, it’s cool if you’re jealous over Chanyeol gagging me with his cock” he continued, his teasing tone now clearly evident.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly insensitive? BECAUSE YOU ARE SEHUN. I’m trying to keep it cool in here, don’t stir me up, brat”.

“Says the guy who’s only 3 months older than me”

“OLDER ENOUGH TO HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL YOU A BRAT.”

The paler of the two rolled his eyes and then smirked, folding his hands on his chest.

“I take that as a yes then, you’re just as jealous as I am~” Sehun let a small laugh slip through his nose and the curve of his lips spread wider as he examined the now officially flustered Jongin.

“What do you earn if I say I am? I mean, come on, it only makes things awkward between us. I don’t see your point. We’re best friends and I’m head over heels for Kyungsoo. I don’t love you that way.”

“Jongiiiiin, why are you so dramatic! I’m ‘head over heels’ for Chanyeol too, I never said I like you the way I like _him_. That doesn’t change the fact that I don’t have my dirty fantasies of you too, though. Like, come on, we’ve fucked too many times, I’d lie if I said I’ve never touched myself thinking about you”.

Sehun was still talking as if this was the kind of chat they have every day and that only made Jongin’s blood boil up.  He obviously wasn’t handling this as smoothly as Sehun did.

 

“Do it” Jongin unexpectedly ordered.

“What…?” The younger raised a brow in confusion, unsure what his friend had just demanded of him.

“Your stupid words and that fake innocent face of yours did a good job stirring me up. So do as you said, come here and touch yourself thinking about me, I want to see”

Jongin was dead serious and Sehun was the one to get flustered now. His eyebrows shot up and the blood creeping up on his cheeks seemed amusing enough for Jongin to chuckle at the sight in front of him.

“Suddenly getting shy, hm? Didn’t expect this, I take” The tanned man got up and leaned close, resting his hands on Sehun’s thighs and closing their distance, feeling the younger’s shaky breath against his own face as the latter stared at Jongin’s pair of plush lips. Jongin smirked at this and took Sehun’s arm with force, pulling him and throwing him on the bed behind him. The younger gasped and landed on his back, eyeing his friend for a moment.

“Don’t look at me, I’m not gonna do anything until I’m satisfied with your show”

Sehun would lie if he said he didn’t shiver at that. Jongin and he would often do weird stuff, try out new things, angles, places, etc, but they never really watched each other masturbating. They were always too impatient for that, fucking in every chance they got when they felt like it. So now Sehun had to do just that. Only that he didn’t plan to do it as he normally would. Jongin wanted a show, and he was about to get one. Sehun always liked to be bossy and demanding, so he loved to torture his partners (a.k.a. Jongin) until he got what he wanted. But he also knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted if he didn’t play his role right. This time though he had to play a bit better than just “right”. How else could he have the upper hand?

The taller sprawled himself open for Jongin to see as the other took a seat on the chair. He slowly removed his shorts and palmed himself over his boxers in an attempt to harden himself. It didn’t take too long. Jongin staring at him with those hungry eyes was more than enough to get him in the mood fast. Sometimes he wondered why he and Jongin weren’t a thing already. It’s been so long since they’ve started this and yet, here they were, each having deeper feelings for someone else.

Sehun rolled his sweater up until he bit the hem of it and kept it there, exposing his thin waist and meaty, wide chest. He arched his spine as he moved his palm further down, massaging his balls and tracing fingers dangerously close to his entrance. His legs moved on their own to spread more and his knees bended, toes curling as a hand moved to stroke his own length ever so slowly and the other traced its forefinger and middle finger across his rim, pressing there to tease himself, a reminder of how empty he still was.

Jongin ‘s jeans already felt tighter than before, watching Sehun opening up for him like that, _like_ _he always does_. But this time he didn’t just “open up” for him, he was teasing with his quiet moans and his breathless calls of “Jongin..! Jongin…”. The exposure of his pale skin… his bare thighs asking to be marked, his heaving chest asking to be kissed all over, his perked nipples asking to be sucked, his throbbing dick asking to be teased and his twitching hole asking to be…

“Fuck Sehunnie…” He couldn’t help but moan as his train of thought and the sight in front of him created some vivid images of himself fucking Sehun senseless on his bed right there and then. His cock throbbed and he pressed his hand over it to calm himself down; He wasn’t going to lose it so quickly. He needed to be the one to hold out longer, Sehun should be the one to ask for it, to _beg_ him.

Sehun smirked upon hearing Jongin moan, he was close to getting what he wanted. Or so he thought. He removed his –now wet- boxers agonizingly slow, and then supported himself on his elbows to look at Jongin, his face flushed, chest rising and sinking with every deep breath.

“Jongin…ahh…won’t you fill up your Sehunnie~?” The teasing brat reached down to grope his ass cheek and pull it to the side, exposing his impatient twitching hole to the tanned man. And Jongin was so, _so close_ to losing it.

They haven’t had sex ever since that “Incident” with Chanyeol and Baekhyun happened. The maknae was too excited to even have sex, he kept fantasizing that his next time would be with Chanyeol and “Oh Jongin, that would be so great!”, “Can you imagine it!? Me and Chanyeol having sex??”.  And _oh how much Jongin wanted to spoil that for him right now._ He wanted to drill his friend until his body went limp and the only words that could escape that shitty, sinful mouth of his would be his name and pleads of “harder, faster!”

But he should hold out a bit longer. Sehun looked so cocky despite being breathless. Jongin knew better than to give in to that smug  side of his friend.

“Sehunnie should _shut up_ if he wants Jongin’s cock so badly, hm?” Jongin spoke with a low voice, almost ready to growl at the other. Sehun’s eyes unexpectedly got wide and his dick throbbed when Jongin told him to _shut up_. He’d never accept it, but it seems he loved to be talked down to. He had the worst of kinks, that little shit.

Jongin noticed how Sehun’s dick was leaking already, throbbing impatiently. The younger one wasn’t doing a good job of keeping it up. He was a mess and he needed Jongin _now_.

“Screw you Jongin- I’m not gonna beg for you to touch me if that’s what you’re thinking about. I’m not so low, you idiot!” Sehun raised his voice a bit more than he should ‘cause now  Jongin was standing up again, unbuckling his belt as he glared down at the other. He had tried to sound firm and determined when he said that, but his fucked out look gave off completely different vibes. No matter what he said at this point, Jongin only seemed to notice how fuckable he looked, sprawled open like this, pale skin glistering with a thin layer of sweat as he panted.

“Is that so?” Jongin chuckled. “That’s good then ‘cause I’m not gonna just ‘touch’ you. _I’ll fuck you_ ” His eyes got darker as he hovered over the younger one, resting himself between the other’s legs and tossing his belt to the side.

“J-Jongin! No..! I told you…I want it to be with Chanyeol from now on-“

“YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A THING GOING ON WITH HIM- Who knows if he actually even likes you back?!” He interrupted the younger and aligned himself on his entrance.

“No!” Sehun clenched his hole in an attempt to prevent Jongin from entering and grabbed the elder’s arms to keep him still. “Jongin..! Aghh- FUCK!”

And of course that was nowhere near enough to stop Jongin from forcefully pushing in, slowly tearing him apart raw.

“GOD- JONGIN IT HURTS! AH..!” Sehun had no time to think that he should keep it down, he was being stretched open after a month with the only lubrication being a mixture of Jongin’s spit and his own precum. “Jongin! JONGIN PLEASE-! Aghh- AH`” He didn’t even know what he was pleading for, his back was arching off the bed, toes curling and nails digging in Jongin’s arms.

‘”Ughh- shit Sehun. You’re so..tight, fuck” Jongin wasn’t having a great time either. He had pushed in almost dry, the slide was not easy and Sehun clenching tightly around him was only making it worse for him. He moaned loudly when he bottomed out and Sehun cried out, throbbing at how full he felt after so long, but at the same time hurting from the burn of the stretch.

Jongin’s cock twitched excitedly at the warmth engulfing him, drawing out a low moan from the younger. Sehun could feel everything, every twitch and throb of the length inside him, every vein that pressed around his walls. He would lie if he said he didn’t feel aroused already despite the pain -he probably even liked the pain too.

“Fuck- So full Jongin- P-please..! ah! ” Sehun was shivering as he wrapped his legs around the other to urge him to move. He was really shameless, completely forgetting he was protesting only moments ago. Jongin’s cock _was_ his favorite after all.

“I’ll wreck you Hun” His lips curved into his most cocky smirk, one that promised trouble and a lot of screaming, and Sehun’s dick twitched and leaked just with the sight and thought of it.

Jongin took one of Sehun’s thighs and threw it over his own shoulder, turning Sehun’s body to the side, this angle ensuring prostate hits with every thrust. He hadn’t started thrusting yet, he was only rolling his hips teasingly, the other trying to follow his moves but the angle he was at proving it difficult to do so. Sehun brought his arms in front of himself, hands clutching on the pillow beneath his head; he was ready.

The older started moving, extracting himself until only the head was in. Sehun’s breath was cut short, the first pull was just as painful now that he had almost adjusted, but he didn’t expect the next push to be so-

“AHH!! Jongin! D-don’t push like that- Fuck! AH-“ Sehun screamed out in sudden pain, Jongin didn’t even try to find his prostate it seems. The tanned one re-angled himself in Sehun and thrust again, groaning at the tight friction. Sehun’s eyes shot wide open and a loud moan escaped his throat as Jongin managed to hit his prostate, his spine arching at the sudden waves of pleasure taking over him. Jongin smirked at that and picked up a slow but strong pace, driving Sehun crazy, each pull being torturing slow so he could feel every inch of his length and each push forced and quick, so his prostate would be abused, earning moans and gasps from the younger.

Sehun’s cheeks were burning hot, face  flushed, eyes teary and mouth agape for high pitched whines to come through, chest forming a cleavage from the position he had wrapped his arms in front of his torso. Ah, Jongin was losing it; Sehun looked so weak and small while being fucked, and the worst part of it, he seemed to love it _too fucking much._ He picked up his pace, fucking roughly into the other, Sehun’s whines turning into short screams and whimpers.

“Agh-AH FUCK- more! H-harder-Oh god! Jongin, JONGIN AH-“ He didn’t know what was coming out of his mouth when he tried to speak, his lisp too evident and voice whiny as Jongin picked up his pace to an unforgiving one, the older groaning loud and slamming Sehun against him by his hips. Sehun’s eyes were rolling back to his head at this point, his neglected dick throbbing with each thrust, leaking a small pool on his own sheets. He enjoyed this a bit too much; a month without sex, without _Jongin_ , proved to be a bad choice as he was losing his shit now.

Jongin was a mess too. He had been so pissed with Sehun lately, it had been more than once that he had to hold himself back from fucking the other’s mouth when he kept talking about how great Chanyeol’s dick felt down his throat, either if that was to shut him up, or prove to him that he could _do better_. But now he _had it better_ , he was ruthlessly fucking into his tight hole like nothing else mattered, balls slapping loudly on the other’s ass, pace picked up to the point that Sehun’s bed was banging against the wall. Satisfied was not a word enough to describe Jongin’s mental state right now. He was _ecstatic_.

“Ugh- fuck Sehunnie- so good, ahh..Cum- cum for me” He breathed out between moans, grabbing Sehun’s cock and squeezing it tight, the latter’s member a dripping mess.

“A-AHH! C-close! AGHH- s-so close Jongin- mghh!” Sehun threw his head back, his body trembling as he was close to the edge. He could feel Jongin’s cock throbbing like crazy inside him and his thrusts drilling him to an un-rhythmic pace destined to abuse his prostate again and again.

“JONGIN! FUCK AGHH- I’M CUMMI-“

 

“Yah, Sehun-ah? Lunch is read-“

…

Sehun shot his eyes open and gasped upon seeing Chanyeol standing at the doorframe, the latter’s eyes widening almost comically as he slowly removed his headphones, staring at the duo in disbelief.

“Chanyeol! AHHH-!!” And just like that Sehun came hard all over his stomach, his whole body trembling as he was fucked through his orgasm with Chanyeol’s eyes piercing him.

Jongin seemed unfazed by all this, but he wasn’t really. When he noticed Chanyeol entering, he fucked Sehun as if he had a certificate for it, pounding in him like he owned his entire existence. He turned his head to look back to Chanyeol and smirked before groaning loudly and slamming inside Sehun to release his seed, making Sehun moan and shiver at the missed feeling.

Chanyeol was dumbfounded. He could only stare at the panting mess in front of him, his own face flushed, even though he didn’t know if it was because he saw Sehun like this again or because he was _furious_.

“Ch-Chanyeol-hyung…” Sehun breathed out, too dizzy and fucked up (literally) to find any words to explain or even say anything to begin with.

Jongin pulled out slowly, making sure he was still leaking a bit so he could smear some of his cum on Sehun’s thigh, putting up a show for Chanyeol. He didn’t miss it of course,

 

“ _Lunch is ready”_ Chanyeol repeated through greeted teeth, voice so low that Sehun felt goosebumps on his back. The eldest glared at them for a few more seconds and then turned around to leave, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Fuck…”

Sehun was digging his own grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeahhhhh THAT just happened :')  
> You know what's coming


	4. The Old Game

It was past midnight. The members had already headed to their dorms and Chanyeol was left alone in the darkness of the living room, still scrolling through his Instagram. He stretched his legs on the couch, half of his face hidden in the ocean of his oversized hoodie.

 Why can’t he just focus on this damn application. Why is he even on Sehun’s profile? He mentally slaps himself because he’s too sleepy to do it for real. He yawns upon remembering recent events which only ends up stirring him up; he doesn’t think he’ll be getting any sleep soon if he continues with this mindset.

 His scrolling stops when a selfie of Jongin and Sehun pops up on Sehun’s profile. He chews on his inner cheek as his mind flashbacks to when he caught the duo having sex like dogs in heat and before he could get annoyed, his brain decided to slap him with the memory of watching Baekhyun fuck Sehun. And worst of it all, he remembered how Sehun was pleading for _him_ , how he was the one to cuddle with Sehun that night.

 And how he woke up to Sehun’s moans the next evening…

 He was staring blankly in his phone screen at this point. He was processing a lot of thoughts that caused him a generous amount of bitter feelings. Why had Sehun had sex with Baekhyun that evening? Why had they not woken him up? Were they trying to be secretive? Were they crushing on each other? But no, he wasn’t an idiot. If there was a chance that Sehun liked Baekhyun, or vice versa, Chanyeol’s radar would have picked it up. But he was never alarmed before, nothing either of them had done before gave off any serious intentions. Sure, Baekhyun would often intimately tease Sehun, but he was usually like that with almost everyone, so Chanyeol found no reason to think anything of it.

 Unlike Jongin.

 Jongin was always too… suspicious. He could easily confuse Chanyeol with the way he acted. At one time he would swear that the said man was lovestruck for  Kyungsoo, and the other time he would notice how Jongin would stare and smirk to Sehun suggestively.

 Now he knew what all these stares meant, these two obviously had something going on. But that’s what bugged him the most. If there was something between Sehun and Jongin, why was Sehun giving off all those weird vibes towards Chanyeol? No matter how he looked at it, Sehun seemed to be hooked up for him; the way he acted, the things he said, the lingering looks he gave him. Everything pointed towards a direction that basically screamed _SEHUN LIKES YOU._

 So why was this happening anyway. He had so many questions and it’s been already a week since the incident with Jongin happened and more than a month since he and Baekhyun played their game on Sehun. Time was flying by and he still had all his questions unanswered which only boiled up his gut.

 “Aish…damn it all” He switched off his phone screen and flipped to his side. He decided he would sleep there.

 “Goodnight Chanyeol”

 “AGHH- What the fuck!” He shot up on his seat when he saw a shadow moving in the darkness across him and lit up his phone screen, pointing it at the other. “Kyungsoo I SWEAR TO GOD- aish… why are you like this” he continued, dramatically placing his huge ass palm over his heart. “Do you want me to have a heart attack!?

 “What? I was here all along, I never left? What’s wrong with you. Is that why you haven’t talked to me for the past half an hour? You didn’t know I was here?” Kyungsoo nonchalantly asked. He was quite amused in all honesty, Chanyeol could be dumb like this.

 “No shit! You’re so quiet, what the hell, it’s not my fault- Who sits in the darkness alone doing nothing for half an hour!”

 “Apparently you do” the younger deadpanned. “And me I guess.” He continued honestly. A held back chuckle escaped Kyungsoo and he brought his hand over his mouth.

 “I just- sorry, you just hadn’t stopped sighing and glaring at your screen, it was funny, you looked so frustrated” He chuckled some more and Chanyeol felt his face getting hotter in embarrassment.

 “Yah! That’s not funny, you know!” He threw a pillow in the direction of his friend and the latter caught it just in time before it landed on his face.

 “I know.” He simply said and moved forward to the other, placing the pillow back in its place. “If you ever want to talk, I’m here, okay? Whatever it is you’re going through, you don’t have to go through it alone. I may be out of turn, but I’ve noticed how you and Sehun aren’t in good terms lately and it worries me. You’re like, best friends or something and you don’t really talk things out with anyone other than him and me sometimes. If there’s something wrong, if I can help you somehow, please tell me, alright?” The shorter was running his hand through Chanyeol’s hair during his speech, his voice soft and comforting.

 Chanyeol didn’t reply for a while, he was shook at how Kyungsoo could manage to be the softest and fiercest member at the same time. Despite his cold demeanour, he was so caring towards everyone.

 “I’m telling you this ‘cause I know Sehun has Jongin to talk to. But you don’t talk to anyone. I’m partly gonna brag about this, but if you didn’t come to talk to me, then I’m sure you haven’t talked to anyone yet. So yeah…I’m just saying I’m here for you, okay?” He finished and patted Chanyeol’s shoulder a few times.

 Chanyeol lowered his head in a small nod and smiled. He was obviously hiding his glistering eyes as happy tears threatened to roll down his cheeks. He didn’t deserve Kyungsoo’s friendship.

 Kyungsoo understood. He smiled and ruffled Chanyeol’s hair one last time.

 “Goodnight Chanyeolie” the younger whispered and walked away. Chanyeol lied back on the couch and fell asleep much easier after Kyungsoo’s soothing words.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun through the corner of his eyes. They had just finished lunch and they were chilling in Baek’s room, playing some kind of video game. Chanyeol had made sure to corner Baekhyun today. He thought it was easier to talk to the older first instead of Sehun and, once he’d cleared things out here, he’d go to Sehun too.

 “Say…” He started but didn’t find it in him to pause the game. The atmosphere was about to get heavier than the weighs he was previously lifting at gym (with Sehun staring at him but of course he tried to ignore him in return) and he definitely wasn’t ready for that yet.

 “Hm?” Baekhyun hummed, clearly focused on the game.

 “Why did you fuck Sehun when I was asleep?”

 He wanted death. His hands were trembling on the console and his own eyes widened as he realized he’d voiced his thought out loud. He wasn’t planning to ask so straightforwardly, he was gonna take this step by step. That was the _plan_.

 But this is _Park Chanyeol_ , ladies and gentlemen. Said man’s forehead is now glistering in the beginnings of what would be soon cold sweat.

 Baekhyun paused the game.

  _Of course you HAD to pause the game, dammit,_ Chanyeol thought and bit his lip as he placed the console on the floor, waiting for the other to say something.

 “ _Why?_ I don’t know. I don’t think there’s a reason. I woke up, I went to shower, he was naked, aaand I guess I fell for his pretty ass. That’s all” He shrugged.

 There was a pause as Chanyeol stared at him in disbelief.

 “What..? You’re telling me that you just fucked him for _no reason?_ Even though you _knew_ I like him?!” The taller raised his voice, anger and confusion taking over.

 Baekhyun smiled and then suddenly his expression turned serious. _Scary_ in a way.

 “ _It’s about fucking time you asked_ , don’t you think?” Baekhyun’s voice lowered. “Of course I didn’t fuck him for no reason. When he got up, you were partly awake, am I right? You didn’t want to get up yet, so you pretended to be asleep so you could nap for a few more minutes. I know you Chanyeol, it was too easy after that”

 Chanyeol was too confused. _Too pissed off._

 “Gosh, stop glaring at me. I’m not even half way done, don’t kill me before I finish” The blonde joked as if the mood was appropriate for this kind of thing.

 “You see, Chanyeol… This is actually karma for you, you reap what you fucking sow. Do you know that because of you Jongdae was bitter at me for a long time? _Do you know that I was crushing on him?_ Because I did. I wanted him so much Chanyeol, for so long. But you just had to bring him in your room that night when I was there too and suggest to run our game on him. You hadn’t told me you had plans for that night, you decided it by yourself and, out of all people, it had to be Jongdae. Even when I repeatedly told you a thousand times that we shouldn’t do this or that we should take it slow, you ignored me every single time Chanyeol. You ignored _me_ and you wrecked _him_. For some _fucking reason,_ you had decided that that was a great night to upgrade our game. I bet his sweet whines turned you on, right? Because I remember I was doing my best to please him while you were pounding in him ruthlessly even though he had just told us THAT HE WAS VIRGIN! He was a fucking virgin Chanyeol and you gave zero fucks about it! And when I couldn’t go on anymore, you kept going for a while more. He was sobbing Chanyeol. Do you even remember that? You should. Because you kept telling him that it’d feel better soon, and he believed you ‘cause he trusted us. But you didn’t even care to find his prostate or stroke him. You didn’t even listen when I said that was enough, or when I left the room and banged the door behind me.”

 Baekhyun’s face grew hotter, his pent up feelings were finally on display and Chanyeol’s dumbfounded expression was adding fuel to his fire.

 “Do you fucking get it now? I had to go through so much to get Jongdae to like me again. Because, like he said, I should’ve been there to stop you. I should’ve been there to distract him more. But all I did was leave because I couldn’t stand watching you treat him like that, and I was even _blamed for that_.” A bitter chuckle came out and he shook his head staring at the floor.

 

“Sehun was so nice though” Now he was getting on the good part. Now he was going to give Chanyeol a taste of what it feels to have your love taken away right in front of your eyes (or ears in this case).

  _ **(a/n: whatever Baekhyun says below is true, because remember that “His Endgame” didn’t happen exactly as the chapter described. The chapter was far more romantic for the sake of the alternative ending but the actual events are a bit similar and also a lot different. Baekhyun’s talk will describe the events as they happened)**_

 “He was protesting so much at first… He could see I was pissed off but he still decided it was a good idea to agitate me even more by saying he only wanted _you_. And boy did I make him scream for that...” He scoffed, smirking upon noticing Chanyeol’s hands turning to fists, his knuckles turning white. He raised a brow amused and pointed at the younger’s hands.

 “That’s exactly how his fists looked like when he was trying to hold back from screaming out! Wuah…amazing Chanyeol, such a good imitation. He couldn’t hold it back though…poor Sehunnie. I kept abusing his prostate and he most definitely loved it when I slammed his head on the wall judging from his loudest moan~ Ahahaha, what a slut!” Baekhyun chuckled and wiped fake tears.

 And Chanyeol might have felt guilty at first, but his feelings quickly changed when Sehun was brought in the picture. _His Sehun._

  _“Are you fucking done?”_   He growled at the shorter and Baekhyun snapped back into reality. “I could care less about your fucking drama Baekhyun because if you had just told me that you liked Jongdae, I would have stopped. I wouldn’t even touch him, I might have been a jerk but you and I both know that most of all, I’m  _your friend_. Sure, that night I was surprisingly horny and I did weird shit. But you only had to tell me from the start that you liked him. That’s all you had to do. I’m not shifting the blame on you but grow the fuck up and learn how to share the blame. Because I get it. Most of the blame falls on me, right? Let me tell you this now;  _Jongdae never once used the safe word to back out_. He was virgin, not stupid. He could’ve stopped. I just gave you 2 scenarios that could’ve have stopped me from doing as I please. Don’t shift all of the blame on me Baek. I was an ass, but I wasn’t unstoppable”.

 Screw that. If Baekhyun had any pent up feelings before, he surely has fresh ones now.

 “Don’t glare at me Baekhyun, you know it’s true.” Chanyeol moved closer and his voice deepened on new levels. “Don’t you fucking  _dare_  to touch Sehun again,  _am I clear?_   He’s got nothing to do with this, so leave him out of-“

 “I’ll do whatever the fuck I want! Don’t you dare talk to me as if you’ve any right here!” Baekhyun was losing it. He never got out of control but now he thought he had every right to. Chanyeol was out of line here, no matter how Baekhyun saw it, his points gave no justice to what had happened and how much it had cost him. He forcefully pushed Chanyeol and the latter found himself landing hard on his back on the floor with Baekhyun crawling on top of him and grabbing his collar, faces inches away from each other.

.

.

.

.

.

“A-ah! –Soo I’m…Ah! I’m cumming! Kyungsoo- agh! S-slower!” Sehun evidently lisped as he was riding the length that was shoved up his ass.

“Cum already” Kyungsoo glared at him and the younger whimpered in overstimulation.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. AN UPDATE AFTER A MONTH! Lol, I’m sorry about that. I would rant about the fact that I can’t update regularly because my computer broke down, but I’m too lazy for that, so I’m just gonna mention it xD
> 
> Now…would you look at that… We have an introduction of Kyungsoo! Tbh, he was never gonna make it in this fic. This chapter happened so fast and Kyungsoo came along with my typing, I didn’t think ahead, he just appeared as I was typing, IDK IF THAT MAKES SENSE XD Anyways, that’s not the point.
> 
> SO we have Kyungsoo… Chanyeol/Baekhyun fighting and…? Sehun, what the hell?
> 
> This chapter is probably all the plot in this fic, so leave your comments below! I’d love to see what you guys think xD Also, behold the cliffhanger! I’m almost sorry about this one, it’s the first time I leave it to a cliffhanger so embrace this short torture from me ahahah xD Also, between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who do you think is right and why? :D


	5. Bad toys and bad games

_[earlier that day]_

 

Sehun knew Chanyeol’s routine, he knew his hyung would go by the gym today. They were always going together after all, excluding the past month.  _Of course he would go too._ Sehun was desperately trying to catch the elder’s attention, especially since the latter always made sure to ignore him.

The rational thing to do was to talk to Chanyeol, right? But no. Sehun deemed it better to stalk him and “find the right chance” to talk to him, as he likes to say. Of course. It’s not that he’s a coward, not at all.  _Pff._

So that’s how he found himself along with Minseok, going to the gym where Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae also are.

Minseok was quick to join the others as his beloved sub-group mates where there as well, but Sehun tried his best with all his aegyo power to beg him to stay with him, for no good reason apparently.

But who was Minseok to say no to that pout. Even though he never really fell for Sehun’s stupid tricks, he could tell that something was going on. Because, to begin with, why the hell would Sehun ask  _him_  to accompany him to gym when Chanyeol was going there too? Weren’t they supposed to go together,  _like they always do?_  Being the good hyung he is, he decided to let it slip this once. He could catch up with Jongdae and Baekhyun later.

Though, Sehun’s forgetting a major factor here. This isn’t healthy. And no, not because stalking his band mate is bad, but because he’s doing it while  _Park fucking Chanyeol_ is wearing nothing but a tank top and short sweatpants. Chanyeol’s freaking masculine arms and toned legs are on full display for Sehun to melt at, and damn. Why should Chanyeol sweat so much? Because Sehun was always making fun of him for sweating so easily, but now his tank top is sticking on his abs and Sehun feels like wetting himself right there and then.

_Damn it,_  he thought as he kept staring at the tall male, his own lips parted as the sight in front of him made him slightly drool. But good thing he noticed just in time, no one likes a creepy maknae.

Especially one with a bulge poking out of their sweatpants because of a particular hot hyung being present. Like, screw that, Chanyeol wasn’t even trying.

“Uh…I don’t want to be that kind of person, but you should really do something about this Sehun” Minseok shook Sehun back to reality. He was gonna be the good hyung here. Sehun was having an obvious hard-on and Minseok wanted to spare the eyes of any unfortunate souls that could fall victims to Sehun’s straining bulge. Not everyone’s gay, you see.

_Oh shit!_ The younger realized right away what Minseok meant (which is surprising considering that it usually takes him a while to process what others are saying) and quickly put on his hooded oversized jacket (not his anyway, Chanyeol was still kind enough to share his clothes with the lovely brat). He was beyond embarrassed that Minseok caught him off guard like this, he knew the latter would tease him about this later.

“Sorry hyung, I’ll just- I’ll go settle it, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry! Just” He grabbed his backpack fast and threw it over his shoulder. “Just go to the others like you wanted, okay? Thanks for putting up with me, I’ll make sure to make it up to you!” He quickly said with that cute lisp of his and left in a hurry.

 

 

 

He was quickly pacing through the corridor of their dorms, head lowered and blushed, still completely embarrassed from before and still  _very hard_. And as if this wasn’t enough, Kyungsoo had the great timing of walking across him on the other end of the corridor. Pardon his rudeness, but he had to avoid Kyungsoo at all costs, even if the latter would glare daggers at him later for ignoring him. But Sehun was having a rather painful erection that wouldn’t go down no matter what. He wasn’t even trying properly in all honesty if his lingering fantasies of Chanyeol publicly fucking him on the exercising mat in the gym was of any indication.

“Hey, Sehun. I was looking for you, can we talk?” The older all but whispered with his soft voice as he approached Sehun,

_Fuck- why, why, whyyyy. Why now!?_  Sehun sighed trying his best to remain calm.

“Hyung, I’m sorry- it’s really not a good ti-“

“Save your apologies because it’s indeed not a good time to refuse me” Satansoo clarified with a playful smile lingering on his ever so stern lips.

 

 

And it didn’t take long after that to find themselves in Sehun’s room. And Kyungsoo was regretting every moment of it because, like Sehun had said,  _it really wasn’t a good time._

Once they had stepped foot into the room, the younger gestured him to sit on his desk while he’d take care of himself. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo could supposedly talk to him about anything he wanted. Except that when Sehun came back from his bathroom, he was in nothing but Chanyeol’s oversized jacket and his hands were holding a box.

“Sehun, what the hell, dress up please?” The elder tried and failed to politely ask. Sehun willingly ignored him for the sake of his personal health, as he likes to call it. He opened the box and Kyungsoo had to avert his gaze elsewhere cause he was sure that the glimpse he got from the contents of the box was enough to haunt his dreams for the upcoming nights.

“You’re  _not_  doing this Sehun, not now-“

“Trust me hyung, I’m doing this  _right now_ ” He wasted no second and grabbed a black, decent sized dildo and a small bottle of flavored lube. Apparently the dildo was one of those vibrating ones because in his hurry to find it, he dropped its remote control next to his keyboard on the desk.

“Just do something on my computer while you talk to me about whatever you had in mind, I can’t take it anymore- “ Sehun explained while he sat on the floor and slicked up the object with the pink-ish lube. Kyungsoo turned his chair to give an annoyed look to the younger, only to find him licking the lube off his fingers and he couldn’t stop his brain from realizing why exactly the other had chosen this kind of flavored lube. Because, apparently, lube was meant for slicking up dicks, and if Sehun liked it flavored, then he must really love sucki-

“Oh god, I really don’t wanna know” The shorter stopped his train of thought and swiftly turned the chair around, trying to distract himself with anything that Sehun’s pc could provide.

Sehun aligned the dildo on his entrance and sat all the way down in one go. It wasn’t that big anyway. He liked his toys smaller than the actual thing. That way he always felt so  _full_  when he was pounded.

“H-Hyung…The remote. It’s right there. Please, turn it on” The younger said as soon as he realized that the small remote was nowhere near him. Kyungsoo wanted this to be over with already and so he switched it on to medium straight away, much to the maknae’s disliking as he always preferred to drag things on.

He had already started riding the length inside him when it suddenly started vibrating, much more intensely than he had anticipated.

“A-ah! So- fast! Ah!” His cheeks were flushing red as he shamelessly kept riding the dildo for dear life. He should have expected Kyungsoo to set it higher than he would.

But he was too ecstatic already to pay attention to that. Because damn him if he was extra horny like this. He imagined how Chanyeol could do this to him too. Sehun always liked it teasing and slow, but what if Chanyeol was mad at him (which he clearly was)? Would he slam him like this straight away? Would he stuff Sehun’s ass with one of Sehun’s own toys from his treasure box and set it to maximum right off the bat? He’d punish him, right?

Sehun moaned loudly at the thought.  _Punishment_ , he thought. That’s what he probably deserved. But he was already getting his punishment since Chanyeol was ignoring him like that. It wasn’t this kind of punishment he was looking for. The young lad had his kinks.

He could see Chanyeol’s strong arms stretching over his body and possessively squeezing his waist. He remembered Chanyeol’s scent and  _taste_  from that night over a month ago. Oh how bad he wanted to taste again, to be touched like that, to cuddle with him. He wanted it all.

He bounced on the dildo faster, high pitched moans coming through as his body was now glistering in sweat. He didn’t care about anything, he just wanted Chanyeol at this point and a fucking toy was nowhere nearly good enough. He’d rather play Chanyeol’s  _games_  anytime than have to get off to a freaking  _toy_.

Sehun’s fantasies were put aside when his eyes snapped open and his mouth gaped to a silent moan. He felt the dildo strongly vibrate against his walls, his prostate getting aroused without being hit. Apparently Kyungsoo had sneakily set it to maximum. He couldn’t stop riding it desperately though, he wished more than anything that Chanyeol’s dick was the one he was fucking himself on and not this lifeless plastic of a replica.

“Oh god! Ah! A-ah, Chanyeol! Chanyeol-hyung!” The maknae desperately moaned out and that’s all it took to catch Kyungsoo’s attention, his eyes still fixed on the screen.

_Chanyeol?,_ the older thought and he tried to put two and two together. For whatever reason, Sehun had just called his best friend’s name while fucking himself on a dildo and that surely wasn’t okay. It was full homo, pardon Kyungsoo. But that wasn’t the only thing that bugged him. Chanyeol and Sehun didn’t seem to be in good terms lately and now he can hear Sehun moaning the other’s name like a prayer. Something was definitely off and damn him if this is a coincidence. Sehun’s louder-by-the-minute moans distracted his thoughts.

“A-ah! –Soo I’m…Ah! I’m cumming! Kyungsoo- agh! S-slower!” Sehun evidently lisped as he was riding the length that was shoved up his ass.

“Cum already” Kyungsoo glared at him and the younger whimpered in overstimulation.

“But-! I don’t want to! Mgh- Please! Soo, please, the remote- ah! Th-the remote is right next to you! Just lower it!” The younger protested and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, looking so done with Sehun. He grabbed the small remote control and set it to “Low” cause he’s really not in the mood to listen to the other’s moans. He’s triggered and he wants to find out what happened. Not because he wants to stick his nose into this, but because he can’t stand Chanyeol being grumpy 24/7 anymore.

Sehun came down from his high and slowly rolled his hips around the toy. He exhaled in satisfaction and wore the hood of the jacket, tilting his head to the side to smell his hyung’s natural scent, to smell  _Chanyeol._

“Mgh...fuck…” He re-arranged the dildo against his prostate and let it softly vibrate there as it kept stimulating him. His dick was a dripping mess, staining the inside of the jacket and throbbing at every press against his prostate. Sehun had his eyes closed, his head tilted back and he kept circling his hips around the toy while pressing it harder on his prostate. He wanted to cum just like this;  _slowly_ , untouched with the smell and thought of Chanyeol.

But he was probably taking too long, because hello? Satansoo was in the room too.

The older has had enough. He glanced behind his back and faced a completely blissed out Sehun, whispering Chanyeol’s name, his face flushed and his chest heaving with every deep breath. But did Kyungsoo give an actual fuck?

Nope.

He grunts and rolls his eyes again, grabbing the small remote and setting the vibration to maximum once again.

“AH-! AGH FUCK! Fuck!” Sehun cried out the moment his prostate was abused and he came right on the spot, spurting white all over the inner of his jacket, the hot fluid running down his length and dripping on the floor. His body shivered and he took a moment to come down from his unsatisfying orgasm. Which was rather difficult as the toy kept vibrating strongly against his prostate.

“F-fuck. Turn it off, mgh- please.-Soo, turn it off” he pleaded, his voice quite broken from the pain of overstimulation.

“Oh damn- yeah” The older cursed and quickly turned the thing off. In all honesty, he’d love to leave Sehun buttpluged and overstimulated, but not because he had any kinks for the younger. He just thought he deserved it for keeping him wait for half an hour or so. Because the brat said they could talk even if he did  _that_ , but in the end he was too caught up in his little game to pay any attention to Kyungsoo.

 

The older waited a few more minutes until the other calmed down completely.

Sehun got up and headed for the bathroom to clean up. He came out a few moments later, still wearing the oversized jacket. Apparently he’d used a wet wipe to clean the inside, but that honestly didn’t cancel out the fact that it was still dirty. Sue him, he loves Chanyeol’s jacket. He also doesn’t have the best reputation among the clean members so he could care less. Apart from that, he had worn some clean shorts that rested a bit lower than the jacket and a few good inches above his knees. He has the best of thighs after all, what’s wrong with showing them off?

He sat on the corner of his bed and looked at Kyungsoo as the latter followed him blankly with his gaze. He ruffled his fluffy dark hair and sighed upon seeing that the older wouldn’t start talking,

“So…you wanted to talk?”

.

.

.

.

.

An hour had passed by. Sehun was done with his narration of the events. Of course Kyungsoo had only heard his side of the story, so he tried to view this more objectively than Sehun had described. And,  _of course_ , a part of him was pissed when Jongin was brought up. He’d show to the brat that he was 10 times better for him in bed. He wasn’t the competitive type, but he always got a bit triggered when Jongin fucked Sehun. Because, although it was true than Kyungsoo and Jongin had agreed on being together under weird conditions (such as sleeping with whoever as long as the other knew beforehand and didn’t mind), the older was always quite bothered by how often Sehun and Jongin used to fuck.

But that wasn’t the point now. Kyungsoo cleared his mind and focused on the main problem here.

“Excuse me, but…Do you really think Chanyeol should be the one to make a move here? Aren’t you expecting too much? From what you’ve told me, not only did he see you fucking with Jongin, but you also fucked with Baekhyun right after you both kinda ‘confessed’ to each other? And okay, you told me that he was sleeping that time and that you didn’t even do it willingly to begin with, but that’s really all over the place Sehun. First of all, I doubt that he was sleeping. Anyone could wake up with your moans. Then again, you said you were unwilling to have sex with Baekhyun, but still Sehun, in the end you gave in. There’s no changing that. So, assuming that Chanyeol knows about that time too, and then he also saw you with Jongin …Well, I don’t think he’s the one who should be after you. You guys are messed up and you need to talk. I honestly can’t understand why it had to come to this for you both to come out with your feelings. It was pretty much obvious to everyone from the start.”

Kyungsoo remembered how he had woken up in the middle of the night about one year ago and found Chanyeol and Sehun dry humping each other on the kitchen table. Chanyeol was in a tank top and boxers and Sehun was wearing an oversized white t-shirt that covered his thighs. Maybe he had been wearing boxers too, Kyungsoo can’t remember. He does remember though the way Sehun had wrapped his legs around the older and kept moaning while muffling his mouth with his own hand and Chanyeol’s tight grip on Sehun’s waist and butt as he kept sucking bruises on the maknae’s neck (which everyone made sure to point out and laugh at the following day). They had been grinding on each other so much that Kyungsoo, to this day, still found it amazing how their kitchen table managed to withstand the weight of 2 giants, rutting against each other like that (he did eat his breakfast in the living room the following morning though).

It was that specific night that Kyungsoo thought they would come out to everyone but the next day they acted all normal again and explained that “it just happened”. Yeah, like, no homo at all. Besides, that was only one fact of the many that led everyone into thinking that something was going on between the duo.

 

 

Sehun had his head lowered as he heard Kyungsoo speaking. He couldn’t deny that the other was right. If there was anyone to blame here, it was him. Despite his bratty attitude, he knew when he had to apologize. He kept his hopes low, however, because apologizing would probably solve nothing at this point, but it was at least the right thing to do.

He voiced his thoughts out loud and the shorter one agreed with his mindset. An apology seemed to be a good start.

Sehun stood up and took a deep breath, blankly staring at the wall for a few seconds in an attempt to encourage himself for what he was about to do.

“You’re going now?” Kyungsoo raised a brow at him and the latter slowly nodded with a small “mhm”.

“It’s still boiling hot in me, I don’t think there’s a better timing to do it than this. I’ve waited long enough anyway” He looked down at his hands that were fumbling with the hem of the jacket and bitterly cracked a guilty smile. He turned to his heel to leave when he heard the older calling out to him.

“Hey. Before you do anything stupid and miss your chance, Chanyeol texted me that he’s in Baek’s room. He told me they would hang out there in case I wanted to drop by later. I guess he’s still there, so make sure to go there first, okay?” Kyungsoo smiled and got up from the chair to head to his own room. Sehun nodded and slightly smiled once again.

“Thanks hyung” He mumbled as the other passed him by.

As Sehun closed his door and paced towards Baekhyun’s room, Kyungsoo turned one last time to look at the maknae, purely out of concern.

_What a kid,_  he internally commented as he noticed the childish, colorful high socks that Sehun was wearing. He shook his head chuckling and entered his room, hoping that things would only take a turn for the best.

 

 

 

Sehun skipped to the second floor where Baekhyun’s room was. The corridor was quiet since most of the members where out, so, out of instinct, he also quietly walked towards the familiar door. He was a couple of meters away when he heard a thud and Baekhyun’s loud voice echoing through the corridor.

_“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want! Don’t you dare talk to me as if you’ve any right here!”_

Sehun widened his eyes when another, louder thud followed after that.  _What the hell!_ , he thought as concern took over him and he ran the last few remaining steps towards the door. He quickly yanked the door open.

“Hyung! Are you o-“ he stopped his sentence midway.

_Oh._

Baekhyun was straddling Chanyeol and biting down his neck as the latter seemed completely drained of any emotion, just keeping still on the floor.

The duo slowly turned their gaze towards him and Sehun felt his blood freeze. They both looked…completely dark, if Sehun had to describe it.

“I-I’m…I’m sorry- I’ll just-“ Sehun begun, a strange feeling in his gut causing his eyes to water, but Chanyeol’s low voice froze up every remaining cell on his body.

_“Fucking leave already”_.

Sehun’s hand was trembling on the doorknob, his stomach was twisting in something he couldn’t explain. He couldn’t move even though Chanyeol had just told him to.

Baekhyun hissed and glared at Chanyeol. He punched the taller on his cheekbone just enough to snap him out of it. Wasn’t he supposed to like Sehun? Why would he say something so cruel. But he was still more angry towards Chanyeol than he was concerned for Sehun, so he kissed the other hard. He pulled Chanyeol’s hair and they both groaned in the kiss as Baekhyun kept attacking his mouth.

The oldest couldn’t have wished for a better scenario. Chanyeol running off his mouth like that and Sehun seeing them being intimate like this could only result in the maknae to get bitter over Chanyeol.

_And that served him right._ Chanyeol deserved the same suffering he went through.

“I’m sorry-“ Sehun repeated after blinking several times and looking away. But he didn’t know what his apology was for. It was probably a sum up of why he was here and why he should leave.  _I’m sorry for what I did, I’m sorry to interrupt you, I’m sorry I misunderstood that you had feelings for me, I’m sorry._

Sehun wasn’t the type to apologize.

He stared at his feet for a moment and then looked at the duo with a bitter smile.

And just like that he left and slowly closed the door behind him.

.

.

.

,

He was going back to where he came from with all kinds of negative thoughts running on his mind.  _Of course. Now everything makes sense. He knows I like him and he’s disgusted because he likes someone else. That’s why he avoided me…He knows I don’t see him as a friend so he’s trying to build distance between us. He also thinks I’m a slut, right? I slept with the one he likes and then he saw me with Jongin too. I deserve this…right? He has every right to talk to me like that…right?_

He leaned against the wall of the corridor and quietly sobbed. He hadn’t realized he was crying. He quickly brought his hand up and wiped his face with his sleeve. And that’s when he smelled Chanyeol. That’s when he remembered how Chanyeol seemed to share his feelings one month ago. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling again and he quickly wiped them off.

 

“Sehun”

A large hard gripped his wrist and slammed him on the wall. Sehun stared in surprise for a few seconds and then he averted his gaze, looking away from his hyung’s eyes as he held his wrist pinned next to his head.

“Let go. I said I’m sorry. I won’t say anything to the others” He clenched his fist and Chanyeol took a step closer flushing their bodies together.

“No.  _You brat_. You don’t get to act like this. I was the one who had to walk in on you and Jongin fucking and now you think you have any right to act out about this? This is nothing compared to what you did. You really like cocks, hm? Jongin’s cock is the best? Have you tried mine? I bet I can easily change your mind since you seem to be a size-whore”

_Really. Smooth. Chanyeol. Really fucking smooth._

Sehun’s eyes widened and he glared at the taller man. His eyes were already red from his previous short break down and his lips were also redder as his mouth gaped.

“Is that all? Are you done? Because I only came here to apologize. But thanks for reminding me what kind of a whore I am” He tried to break his hand free but Chanyeol gripped him harder. The older was about to say something but Sehun was faster.

“You can think anything you want for me. But don’t make such a big fuss over the fact that I sleep with Jongin, cause other than him and Yixing-hyung, I’ve never slept with anyone else. And I’m not even counting Baekhyun because I never wanted it until it was too late and I couldn’t easily fight him off considering I was completely exhausted from the previous night. It was also slippery and we almost smashed our heads when I tried to break free if it hadn't been for Baekhyun who somehow managed to keep us both standing. And Yixing-hyung was only once too, he was my first. So you can go ahead and think whatever you want for me, but who’s the actual whore here? I’m not the one who’s slept with  _every single_  member just because of a stupid game. You didn’t think this through, right?”

“ _You’ll fucking respect me Sehun_. I’ve only treated you the best up until now. Respect your hyung” and as if this was some kind of code, Sehun bit his lip to shut himself up.

Chanyeol smirked seeing that his trick worked. Sehun  _does_  have deep respect for his hyungs after all.

 

“…I’ll only respect those who deserve my respect…” Sehun all but muttered, not looking at the older. Chanyeol’s eyes widened. Did Sehun just  _talk back to him?_ Did Sehun just indicate that he’s not worthy of his respect?

“Let go of me hyung. I’m sorry, I won’t step out of line again if you let go now” the maknae whispered.

And so Chanyeol did.

“Whatever Sehun. Do whatever you want” the taller of the two released his grip and walked away.

Sehun waited until his steps faded completely. His back slid on the wall as he sat himself on the floor and hugged his knees.

It’s been a long time since he cried like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah :') Things are getting messed up.  
> Let me know what you think about Chanyeol and Sehun. They kind of roally fucked up, ey?  
> Poor Kyngsoo, at least he tried to help :')


	6. Game Loading...

Chanyeol was staring at his ceiling as if the thing had any sort of entertainment to provide him. However, the blankness of it was enough for the moment, it was  _comforting_.

 _I called him a “size-whore”. I actually called Sehun a size-whore…_  Chanyeol sighed pressing his thumbs on his temples. It’s been two days since that happened and, luckily for both of them, they hadn’t once seen each other. The only way that Chanyeol knew Sehun was still alive was his messages on their group chat.

  _I should’ve talked to him. When I reached out to him, I should’ve talked to him, I should’ve apologized…He even said he wanted to apologize too…God, we could’ve ended this_! The brunette mentally scolded himself, his hands fisting the sheets.

 _But he said some cruel stuff too…He can’t call me back a whore just because I screw around- I’m his hyung, I love him and I’ve been doing so much for him all these years! …And then… Yixing-hyung? His first? When did that happen, why didn’t he ever tell me? We’re best friends for fuck’s sake. I didn’t even know about Jongin…_  Chanyeol’s selfishness took over once more, subconsciously blaming Sehun all over again. But he was better than that.

 _Fuck, no, that’s not how it goes Chanyeol…Sehun has his reasons, that’s his side of the problem. He should figure it out himself as I should also deal with my own shit if we want to get this over with. If he wants it too, that is…_  He reasoned himself and pulled his hair back, running his fingers softly through the unwashed locks.

 It was their week off and the giant had spent his first two days locked in his room, overthinking,  _regretting_  and basically overanalyzing and repeating his thoughts. He never thought he could lose control with Sehun like that, never did it cross his mind that he would end up insulting and probably hurting his maknae this way. He didn’t have the guts to face him after what he said. Call him a coward, but he still loves Sehun and he wants to find the right way to make it up to him. He owes him that much.

 He turned to his side and tried to get some sleep, ignoring the turned on lights. He tried to forget. Chanyeol’s mind was taking him to places he could only hope to live again. His only getaway when things went south, the only way he could press back his unwelcomed thoughts.

 

Japan.

 

It was two years ago that he and Sehun had gone to Japan together. That week they spent there was Chanyeol’s most treasured memory with the younger. It was his safe place, his comfort zone, his everything whenever Sehun wasn’t around to comfort him just by existing.

 Now he needed that comfort zone. His eyelids softly closed and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

 

He remembers.

.

.

.

.

.

 _2_   _years_   _ago_ ,  _Japan_

 

The sun had set hours ago and yet they were still out. Chanyeol had insisted on trying out a traditional Japanese pub he had seen along during their earlier stroll, and Sehun wasn’t one to turn down an offer that promised liquor. The dancer had his own preferences despite his low liquor tolerance. Once Sake was brought in the scene, he was effortlessly convinced.

Their hotel room was quite far from the area, so they easily decided to spend the night on the motel that the pub included on the upper floors.

The pub was all wooden, from the building structure to the furniture that decorated the place. They were both in awe by the beauty and the simplicity of the place. A huge man-made tree was placed on the centre of the floor and the tables around it resembled chopped off tree trunks.

The place was loud, full of indigenous and foreign people, all enthusiasts of the unique surroundings. Chanyeol spotted a vacant table and led Sehun towards it by the hand. If the younger’s cheeks had gained a darker shade of red, no one would notice considering the scarlet and purple dim lighting that dominated the room.

They sat down and, soon after, they ordered a few shots.

And damn their reputation, their booze was excellent, the Sake divine. There’s no way a few shots would quench their thirst now that they had gotten a taste of nectar itself. So they ordered more, and then even more. They kept it up like this until Chanyeol noticed that his maknae was probably wasted.

Sehun’s bangs fell sweaty over his forehead, his eyes half lidded as he stared at his hyung. Chanyeol’s eyes traced the younger’s features, his look landing on his crimson parted lips that shined from the booze that covered them under the dim lights. Sehun was undoubtedly blushed too, that much was now clear.

Pardon Chanyeol’s semi-drunk self, but the first thought that crossed his mind was to attack the dancer’s lips and kiss the life out of him. It wouldn’t be the first time they kiss, but it was the first time he wanted to shove his tongue on the inside of Sehun’s mouth and mess him up until he’s reduced to a moaning mess.

He was so captured by his own fantasy that he hadn’t noticed he was leaning towards Sehun. And what’s more, he was caught off guard when he realized that the maknae was inching closer himself. And that’s all they needed. They were in no position to deny their desire at this point. Nothing mattered right then, it was just the two of them connected. Because now their lips were touching and pressing against each other, mentally eliminating any space between them

Chanyeol tilted his head to the side and the dancer was quick to get a clue as he parted his lips to give access to the older.

And boy did Chanyeol lose his shit. Sehun’s insides were  _heavenly_. He cupped the younger’s face and deepened the kiss, uncomfortable by the actual distance the table created between them.

Sehun moaned and shivered when Chanyeol gave a hard lick over the back of his palate. The elder mentally kept note of that, he wanted to use it later. Hoping “later” would happen, of course.

The maknae was basically moving his tongue around lazily, trying to chase Chanyeol’s when it wasn’t exploring his addicting taste (as Chanyeol likes to put it). Spit was dripping from the corner of his lips, his Adam’s apple bobbing audibly each time he swallowed the thick saliva that gathered on the back of his throat.

Chanyeol broke the kiss only to view a whimpering, dissatisfied Sehun in front of him with a thin string of saliva connecting their lips.

 _Damn you Oh Sehun…_ he thought and he quickly placed the money on the table. He didn’t even count them, to the hell with it, Sehun looked needy and Chanyeol wasn’t gonna waste his time counting bills.

He grabbed Sehun by his arm and dragged him towards the old looking, wooden stairs, leading him upwards.

By the time they reached the landing of the stairs, Sehun impatiently pushed Chanyeol on the corner of the wall and smashed their lips together, both of them groaning loudly. Sehun clutched on the taller man’s hoodie and pressed their bodies flush against each other, grinding on the other desperately while sucking his mouth off. Chanyeol took everything he was given, he was treasuring this moment of a slutty Sehun. That was until he felt a smaller palm than his own pressing against his groin and grabbing him above his jeans, causing the rapper’s eyes to widen a bit as Sehun breaks their kiss.

“I want this- I want  _you_ ” Sehun demanded. Or at least he tried to ‘cause the way he whined that out was anything but a demand.

Chanyeol smirked and sneakily slid his big hands behind Sehun until they reached and cupped the dancer’s ass. He squeezed,  _hard_.

“ _ah..._ ” Sehun breathed out, arching his back so that his ass was pressing more on Chanyeol’s hands. He looked up at the taller, his mouth agape as he started to pant with his most fucked out look and Chanyeol had to bit down his own lip to restrain himself from shoving his hardening dick inside the sinful heaven that was Oh Sehun’s wet mouth.

“You want  _this?”_  Chanyeol emphasized with his low voice, pushing his hips forward to grind their clothed cocks together and squeezing the younger’s ass once again, this time making sure to part his cheeks and push his fingers on the cleft of Sehun’s round butt.

“Mhh~ god, yes  _please_ \- I  _need_  it! Chanyeol..!” The maknae shamelessly mewled as he leaked in his pants, his eyes teary and his mouth salivating in need. Chanyeol was more than ecstatic to see how responsive Sehun’s body was to his touch.

“Where do you want it Sehunnie? Tell your oppa how you want his big cock” The taller grinned and Sehun bit his lip and shivered in anticipation.

“I want it…in me. Shoved up in my ass until I’m full of your cock,  _oppa_ …I want to taste it-” Sehun lisped whiny and groped the other’s dick again “I want to feel it, I want it to leak inside me, I want it to tear me apart, I want it all oppa” he continued and boy was Chanyeol’s junior reacting to this. His cock was throbbing in Sehun’s hand and the little brat seemed to realize because he smirked cockily and squeezed the other’s member again.

“Fuck it Sehun…You’re gonna get it so hard baby…” He cupped the younger’s face and breathed against his lips “I’ll  _fuck_  you like there’s no tomorrow, I’ll fuck you so hard and deep that you’ll only seek out for my cock to fill you up from now on. I want to corrupt you Sehunnie, be mine…” Chanyeol was spilling his guts out, nosing Sehun’s neck. Whatever the latter was doing to him, he was willing to follow along. He wanted Sehun more than anything and whatever Chanyeol wants, Chanyeol gets.

“Fuck…then just do it already!” Sehun whimpered and jumped on Chanyeol, wrapping his legs around him and immediately sucking down his neck. The older groaned and quickly held Sehun up. The brat was quite impatient, rolling his body on the other’s and Chanyeol knew all too well how to handle a bratty Sehun.

He carried him upstairs to the room they had previously booked and he threw Sehun on the small bed that the equally small bedroom included. Chanyeol turned to his heels to close and lock the door, only to turn around again to see Sehun half naked already, with only his grey loose sweater on and his socks. His straight black hair were sticking on his forehead and his cheeks were now more visibly red as he was kneeling on the bed, pulling his sweater down to shyly cover up his erected, leaking junk.

“Hurry up already! Hyung I can’t wait, I need you-!” Sehun whined while rolling his hips on the mattress, staring at Chanyeol like a bitch  in heat who had gone without sex for a month.

Chanyeol and his junior were about throw all sanity off the window. The giant allowed his junior giant to take control, he didn’t care at this point, Sehun was acting like a slut and that exceeded Chanyeol’s fantasies by far. He wasn’t the same shy Sehun he had kissed a couple of times before, nor the embarrassed one who was hiding his face when they jacked off together. This was a whole new Sehun, a needy and bratty one, impatient and demanding.

The older walked towards him and Sehun licked his own lips upon watching Chanyeol strip off his hoodie. The man was a god inside a human body, that’s the only explanation Sehun’s drunk mind could give as his pretty cock twitched and leaked out just with the sight of Chanyeol undressing.

Chanyeol decided he wanted to keep it kinky. He’d keep his jeans on and he wouldn’t remove Sehun’s sweater. Besides, Sehun looked extra hot like that, he looked younger too as the oversized sweater covered his hands. Damn him if Chanyeol had his age gap kinks.

The older approached Sehun and forcefully pushed him back on the bed, lading him hard on his back. Sehun loved the harshness of the push, it made his head spin and the next thing he knew was Chanyeol hovering above him and parting his legs so he could comfortably settle himself in between.

“Look at you Sehunnie…So needy, so cocky and pretty…” The rapper muttered with his husky voice and Sehun felt goosebumps run up his spine as the blush on his face spread further down his chest.

“Sh-shut up…get on with it already, I want you inside me- I’m not gonna say it again” Sehun hit the older man’s shoulder with a pout and Chanyeol caught his hand mid-air, pinning it above his head.

“You have no idea how much I’m trying to prioritize your well being, but you’re making it so  _hard_  Sehun, no pun indented. You make me wanna drill you, fuck you into oblivio-“

“ _Do it!_  Do it, I’m fucking  _begging_  you here, do it! Drill me, fuck me, use me- All of it!” He wrapped his legs around Chanyeol and pushed his heels on the small of the other’s back to push his hips against his own. Sehun moaned filthily against Chanyeol’s mouth as the elder groaned in pleasure when his clothed, throbbing dick rubbed on Sehun’s entrance.

“Fuck it-“ He let go of Sehun’s hands and shoved his fingers in the other’s mouth. “Suck them well, we don’t have lube baby” he continued, staring at Sehun with lust filled eyed.

Sehun’s pupils were blown and dilated as he stretched his lips over Chanyeol’s fingers, his member instantly starting to leak when the older shoved them in. He moaned around them and arched his spine in need while trying on his own to fuck his head on Chanyeol’s long digits.

And god was Chanyeol losing it. If he had anything left to lose at this point, that is.

“Enough” he ordered and pulled them out only to have Sehun bite them hard and then smirk devilishly.

“Aish! What the fuck Sehun?!” The older withdrew his fingers completely and found one of them bleeding, the same digit throbbing from the wound. Chanyeol glared at the smirking brat.

“You said we don’t have lube…I was so scared that I figured some blood would be liquidly enough to make the slide easier while you finger me…” Sehun’s expression suddenly changed, feigning complete innocence and embarrassment. The brat was playing too dirty and his teasing proved to be merciless.

“While I finger you?” Chanyeol repeated. “Aw Sehunnie, that’s so cute. You know…” He leaned in and whispered against the shell of Sehun’s ear “since you think this is so funny, let hyung teach you what else could be  _really funny_  too” He pulled back just enough to see Sehun one last time, the younger looking up at him somewhat confused, despite trying to pull off his mastered poker face. Chanyeol smirking at him was the last thing he saw for a few moments as Chanyeol’s palm covered and pressed on his eyes.

“What the hell!” Sehun yelled and brought both of his hands on Chanyeol’s to remove it from his eyes. And that’s when he felt it, Chanyeol’s cockhead poking on his twitching rim.

“Chanyeol! Don’t you fucking darEEE AHh!!” Sehun finished his sentence in a scream as he felt the elder’s dick drilling him raw, the size of it cutting short on his breath.

“FUCK! Hyung- Please! Ah! It hurts! Pull out- prep me, Aaghh!” He pleaded desperately as his insides clenched around Chanyeol’s member hard. The taller removed his hand to reveal a teary Sehun, panting loudly and thrashing his body to get a hold of something that would help him ease the pain.

Chanyeol was doing his best to compose himself, Sehun felt so tight, so good around him. The tightness hurt a bit but he even liked that. The pain was no match to the feeling of being buried in Sehun’s velvety walls.

The elder stopped moving and Sehun took a minute to catch his breath, realizing the other wouldn’t pull out any time soon. His walls were burning from the uncomfortable stretch and his hole was throbbing in pain from the raw scrubbing. He grabbed this chance to peak in between his legs and see how Chanyeol’s cock looked while it was buried inside him. He raised himself on his elbows to get a clear view, squinting his eyes in discomfort.

Sehun’s eyes widened almost comically upon seeing that Chanyeol had stopped only when he was  _half way in_.

“No fucking way!” Sehun thought out loud, his face turning completely crimson and panic knotting in his stomach as he slightly trembled. He couldn’t fit all of Chanyeol in him, it was impossible. The latter chuckled and it caught Sehun’s attention. He looked up to see a sweaty, topless Chanyeol grinning at him, and damn him if his hole twitched at that. And just damn Park Chanyeol for noticing.

“You see baby, that’s what you get for messing with me. You think you can tease your oppa without payback?” He closed the space between them once again and forced Sehun to lie back with the weight of his body. “You know though…” He continued “I can’t quite see how this is a payback since you seem to… _enjoy_  it so much…” Sehun could  _hear_  the smirk in Chanyeol's low voice and he shivered for the nth time of that night.

“F-fuck you…I said it h-hurts!” The maknae stuttered, bringing his hands on the collar of his sweater and grabbing there tightly, bracing himself for anything that’s about to come.

“And my finger doesn’t? Aw Sehun, you shouldn’t go off biting others’ fingers if you want vanilla” He teased the younger only to get a breathless mewl as a response from him. Chanyeol would be confused if he didn’t know his maknae better. The brat was a true tsundere when he felt like it and this time was no exception. He obviously liked this whole thing, even the painful part of it as it seems.

“Now then…” Chanyeol leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Sehun’s trembling lips, “I’m gonna start moving” He continued and, truthfully enough, he pulled out and pushed back in half way without giving Sehun a chance to reply. Not that he would deny him anyway.

Sehun moaned and arched his back, his hands flying on the mattress instead to grab onto the sheets as his body tensed in an attempt to accept Chanyeol’s length. The latter kept his pace slow and never pushed more than half of his length inside. Not until Sehun would  _ask for it._

“My arms…” Chanyeol breathed out “Hold onto my arms Sehunnie, mghh…” He tried to focus enough to speak and Sehun opened his eyes to look at him, only then realizing that he had been keeping them tightly shut. He did as he was told, nails digging on Chanyeol’s toned muscles.

“Ch-Chanyeol..! Ah- faster…More!” The dancer looked at the elder as a pair of tears rolled down his own cheeks. His moans turned up a notch when he rocked his hips back to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts half way and forced himself to take more of Chanyeol’s dick. The rapper groaned and threw his head back in pleasure when he  suddenly felt himself drilling much deeper into Sehun. The latter bit down his lip to silence himself only to have Chanyeol pressing a kiss on them and whispering “Open up, I’ll lick you up so good Hun”, and so Sehun does, letting the other dominate the kiss as he dominates his existence at this point.

The elder uses this as a distraction to push himself deeper and he can hear Sehun whine in the kiss and feel his walls clenching around him more. And that’s why he didn’t expect Sehun to  _push_  him in deeper with his heels. Sehun screamed out in the kiss and Chanyeol finally bottomed out. The younger disconnected their lips and moaned out sultrily, his eyes rolling back to his head, his spine arching while his cock leaked desperately on his stomach. He’d never felt so full in his life. Chanyeol was too big, too long for his sake.  _Too good_. Pain was long gone. Not actually gone, but Sehun was so addicted to this pain that he didn’t even fucking care. He wanted the whole package, he was honest when he said he wanted Chanyeol to  _fuck him, use him, drill him._

They both remained still for a bit, their panting echoing in each other’s ears. Sehun intentionally clenched hard around Chanyeol’s dick inside him only to feel the length throbbing and leaking hot precum on his insides. Chanyeol hissed and gripped Sehun’s waist tighter as the latter’s hole twitched excitedly at the feeling of Chanyeol flowing inside him. Sehun’s lips stretched to a twisted smile as he blankly stared at the ceiling, drool dripping down his chin and tongue slightly poking out.

And may the gods forgive Chanyeol for even thinking so, but Sehun’s sultry, blissed out face was a winner to a match between him and every porn star Chanyeol had ever watched. No whore could pull off a face that matched up to  _this_.

“You’re so fucked Sehun” He growled and pulled out all the way, his dick flopping hard back on stomach. Sehun whined at the emptiness, his hole gaping and twitching in an attempt to draw the other back in.

“Put it back! Put it back Chanyeol! God-please put it back! I’ll do anything, just fuck m-“

“Look at it Sehun” The elder interrupted Sehun’s desperate, horny pleads and Sehun’s gaze fell to where Chanyeol pointed. The younger’s eyes widened upon seeing Chanyeol’s fully erect and throbbing cock.

“ _That was all inside you…_ ” Chanyeol teased in a low voice and Sehun whimpered as he quickly grabbed his own dick hard to prevent himself from cumming. He was about to cum just with the thought of what Chanyeol had said.

With the only warning being Chanyeol’s mischievous smirk, the latter slammed inside Sehun in one sharp thrust and Sehun’s back arched in a reflex as he chocked on a high pitched whine.

“AHH-! CHANYEOL- FUUCK!” He cried out and Chanyeol lost his patience as he started drilling himself in Sehun mercilessly, re-adjusting his angle to find the spot he forgot about earlier. It took him only a few well aimed thrusts to find it and he knew he had achieved his goal when Sehun’s legs fell limp around him and his back arched off the bed once more as he came untouched all over his sweater, his screams music to Chanyeol’s ears.

Chanyeol kept thrusting harder, still abusing and stimulating Sehun’s prostate as the latter was trembling and whining beneath him, his pretty cock leaking and hurting from overstimulation.

The rapper grabbed Sehun’s legs and pushed them upwards until Sehun was bent in half, this position giving great view to Chanyeol to see how Sehun was sucking him in. Sehun moaned and blushed even more at this change of position, embarrassed in a way. Chanyeol hovered above Sehun and slammed into him with no specific pace as he was nearing his own end, ruthlessly fucking Sehun, and the younger loved it all. He could feel Chanyeol’s jeans scrubbing on his thighs, his twitching cock sliding inside him. Chanyeol’s groans were directed right into his ear and all of that proved a bit too much as he found himself nearing to his second climax.

“Ch-Chanyeol!” he whined out and the latter cupped his face and kissed Sehun hard, both of them moaning into the sloppy kiss.

“Together” Chanyeol managed to whisper between their kiss and after a few hard thrusts on Sehun’s sensitive bundle of nerves, Chanyeol painted Sehun’s walls in white, filling him to the brim. He threw his head back as he felt Sehun cumming too and clenching his hole around him, milking him out.

The younger’s legs gave out the same time that Chanyeol fell on him and they both panted for air with Chanyeol still buried in Sehun.

Sehun was slightly trembling and none of them spoke, they were both afraid they might ruin this moment if anything was to slip off their mouths.

After a while Chanyeol took the initiative and kissed the younger softly. Sehun didn’t kiss back immediately, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Only when Sehun started to kiss him back did Chanyeol use the chance to slide off him carefully. The maknae still moaned and Chanyeol smiled in the kiss.

The elder kept kissing Sehun like his life depended on it, soft and unhurried. It was when he felt Sehun stop responding that he pulled back. He opened his eyes to see Sehun that had fallen asleep while he was spoiling him with kisses.

He picked up his Sehunnie and led him to the small bathroom. He wouldn’t leave his maknae dirty like that.

These moments were all a haze to Sehun, he was half asleep, he didn’t even realize that Chanyeol did all the cleaning afterwards, dressing Sehun up with the only clean clothes available (Chanyeol’s hoodie and Sehun’s own pants) and changing the sheets.

After he was done with everything, he placed Sehun on the bed and protectively wrapped his arms around him as they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

“Hyung, what happened last night..? My body hurts…Did we do anything weird? I remember we kissed…and then the stairs…Damn, everything’s a blur”  Sehun had said the next morning.

“I-it’s okay Sehunnie, we kinda dry humped, that’s all I remember too. And then you locked yourself in the bathroom before you join me in bed” Chanyeol had lied right after.

He used the bathroom as an excuse to lead Sehun into thinking that he might have fingered himself during that time, hence the pain he probably felt in his butt.

“Ah…I’m glad then..! It’s a relief, I’d hate it if we crossed a line like this” Sehun had chuckled, jokingly referring to a possibility he didn’t know they had made a reality out of the previous night.

 

All of this was dagger to Chanyeol’s feelings. Sehun didn’t remember. Sehun would  _hate_  it if they ever crossed the line. He couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t stain Sehun’s memories. Chanyeol would treasure this, even if it was messy, even if it was the worst case scenario of a first night together. He would treasure it  _alone_ , no one had to know about this, no one but himself.

He had kept Sehun in his arms, he had claimed him, he had lived it all. And now he had to convince himself that it was all over, for Sehun’s sake, for their friendship.

.

.

.

.

.

It’s been two years. Two years with these feelings piling up, two years desperately hoping there was a chance Sehun would like him back. Now he had that chance and he ruined it. He didn’t let it slip, he  _ruined_  it.

 For some reason his safe place didn’t work this time. Chanyeol felt even more restless as everything came back to him. He sat on his bed and grabbed his phone.

He scrolls through his contacts and dials the familiar number.

 “I told you I don’t wanna talk to you until you sort things out with Sehun. You fucked up big time and I even tried to help, both of you. Now, if you’ll excuse me-“ Kyungsoo immediately started as soon as he picked up his phone.

“Wait!” Chanyeol interrupted him and sighed in relief when he didn’t hear the line cut off.

“Where is he. I’ll talk to him”

“Yeah right, you mean  _insult_  him” Kyungsoo emphasized bitterly.

“I’m not messing around Soo, tell me where he is”

A sigh from the other line.

“He’s here, with me and Jongin. It’s not a good time now, he’s trying to have fun and you’ll only-“

The line is cut off and Kyungsoo hissed knowing what’s coming in. He turns to Sehun and Jongin who’re seated on the bed, focused on some video game that Jongin had previously agreed with Soo on letting Sehun win every round.

“Sehun, don’t panic but Cha-“

Three knocks on the door paired with breathless familiar panting and Kyungsoo curses Chanyeol’s speed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it goes onnnnnn  
> DID YOU GUYS EXPECT THAT CHANHUN HAD LEGIT HAPPENED IN THE PAST?  
> Lol, maybe you did, idk xD Tbh, I didn't expect it :') This WAS a fic that was supposed to end on "His Endgame" so I had literally no plot in my head. Every time I write a chapter, it happens on the spot. I do have a general idea now, so hopefully, next chapter will be the last! Hurray!  
> Unless it ends up being 7k+ words, then I'll devide it in two chapters xD  
> Anyway, back to the point! CHANHUN. HAPPENED. IN. THE. PAST. and hunnie has no recollection of it :') *cough*ordoeshe*cough* How do you feel about that?  
> And what about Chanyeol? 2 years on unrequited love, dude...  
> So yeah! I'd love to read your thoughts about this!
> 
> Also, for those who're interested, I recently made a chanhun edit so check it out if you want, I'd appreciate the feedback! ❤ 
> 
> https://youtu.be/B09RRX044_c


	7. His Game

Sehun rose his head at the sound of the knocking door.

 “Are we expecting someone” he spoke softy, contrasting his previous childish behavior with Jongin moments earlier. The latter caught Kyungsoo’s look and paused the game.

 “Sehun. Chanyeol is here. I want you to be cool, okay? Despite your differences, he’s still the Chanyeol you know so you really have nothing to be afraid of, yes? I think he wants to speak with you so I’ll take Jongin-“ Louder knocking on the door interrupts Kyungsoo. Jongin got up and headed for the door, opening and closing it behind him, Sehun managing to get a glimpse on Chanyeol’s greasy, unwashed hair. The older in the room sighs and continues from where he left off.

 “As I was saying, I’ll take Jongin and we’ll be in his room, right across this one. If you wanna leave, just come there. But promise me you’ll at least hear him out. I know he’s been a jerk these days and all of this has been weird for you, but I’m sure it’s been weird for him too. He’s here now, so don’t miss your chance to talk too, Sehunnie. I’m not completely informed about all of this, but speak up your mind and make him speak up his mind too if he doesn’t do it. You two need to figure this out and I really hope you’ll do it now” Sehun lowered his head as the elder kept on with his speech. He nodded slowly, taking Kyungsoo’s words in heart. The shorter patted Sehun’s hair and walked outside, making way for the smelly giant to step in.

 

“Hey” Chanyeol tried. No reply came from the other end. He gathered all his courage and sat at the edge of the bed.

“I like your shirt” He smiled, noticing that Sehun was wearing a specific white t-shirt that they share.

“I like it too, can we talk now?” The younger bitterly snapped at him, sounding harsher than he intended.

“Could you not be like this? I’m not here to pick up a fight Sehun. I know when I screw up. I’m here to apologize…”

A pause on Sehun’s side.

“Right. To apologize. For what exactly? There’s so much gathering that I can’t tell them apart at the mome-“

“Sehun, cut it off. I believe you want this to be fixed as much as I do. Don’t make it harder with your sarcasm. I’m not scolding you so please hear me out. I said I’m here to apologize. For everything I’ve said and done. I want you to know that I don’t’ see you as a whore or as anything crude as I said... I only see you as Sehun”

Sehun tried to interrupt him but Chanyeol waved his hands in a “I’m not finished” gesture.

“Please hear me out Sehun. There’s so much I wanna say and I swear I’ll let you speak when I’m done, okay?”

It took Sehun a few seconds to nod, patiently waiting for Chanyeol to finish.

“So…here goes nothing. You see, the other day I was with Baekhyun, I went to his room to ask him why you and him had sex that evening after we three… you know. I was planning to come to your room afterwards and talk to you about Jongin too since that also bothered me, but what Baekhyun told me caught me completely off guard” He explained in details what had happened between them until Sehun had walked in. Sehun looked down getting the hang of it, partly understanding why Chanyeol had been so edgy right after with him.

“Sehun, I get why you and Jongin have this sexual relationship, it’s normal. And I think it’s cool that you two have agreed to this and not screw around with anyone… like I do for example… But the day I saw you two having sex…I was really mad. And completely jealous… I was mad because I thought we had made it clear that there was something going on for us. I was a coward for not coming to you earlier, and maybe all of this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t delayed this. You may think I’m hanging on to that night from our game too much and that it wasn’t even special since it was just another round in Baek’s and my game, but it’s not just _that_ I’m hanging on from Sehun… I need you to hear me out and believe me now, okay…?”

 Chanyeol paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down for the revelation he was about to make. Sehun’s features were giving away his curiosity and will to just speak up already but he tried to keep it down until Chanyeol was done. He nodded again to encourage the older to keep going.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It took Chanyeol almost an hour to explain what had happened between them in Japan that night and confess all of his feelings during the years. His hands were trembling and his voice was cracking every once in a while. Sehun remained rather expressionless which only made Chanyeol feel worse and tears had already gathered at the corners of his eyes. It’s been only 2 minutes since he stopped talking but it already feels like years to the taller. Sehun’s silence cruelly feeds his anxiety at the moment, making his stomach twist. He tried to examine the younger’s face for any hints of expression but his mind was almost paralyzed in fear by what Sehun had to say. Or worse, if he decided to stay quiet and reject all of feelings.

 Sehun lowered his head and Chanyeol jolted in his place even though the younger’s movement hadn’t been sudden at all.

 “Why are we complete idiots…” Sehun muttered, his voice soft, the words almost disappearing in the air right after they were spoken, but Chanyeol didn’t miss any of it.

“Hyung, why did you lie to me that night… If I knew… If-“

 “Wh-what was I supposed to do Sehun..! You woke up and didn’t remember anything! You were completely drunk the previous night and you even told me that you’d hate it if we crossed the line! I was heartbrok-“

 “I didn’t forget!” Chanyeol’s eyes widened as Sehun’s head rose in a cry, now clearly seeing the salty water running down his flushed cheeks. “I-it was a haze…I thought it was a vivid dream, I thought it was just me being delusional- ALL THESE YEARS HYUNG..! All these years I- I fantasize about this ‘dream’ thinking that it was just another vivid dream of mine, one that I could cherish because you’d told me we had at least made out that night. But then you said that nothing had happened- You said I went to the bathroom and I thought I had masturbated to this fantasy..! For so long! And now you tell me it was all real?? After all these years, you tell me _now!?”_ Besides his tears, Sehun’s nose was now running too, he wouldn’t call himself a pretty cry-er.

 “How could I’ve known! Sehun you told me you didn’t remember, you told me you’d hate it if-“

 “I told you that because I wanted to make sure it happened and I wasn’t some kind of creep who blabbered about an embarrassing dream as if it was real!” The younger interrupted him frustrated. “And just stop saying that already! I never said that the way you mean it! Remember it or not, I said ‘ I’d hate it if we crossed a line _like this!’_ I meant that I’d hate it if we ever spent our first time drunk without any of us remembering anything! But in the end we both remember that night clearly so it’s pointless! I said that because I was hurt that it had felt so real and, according to you, it wasn’t..! I felt like crumbling back then but how could I show it!? I-it would’ve been completely absurd if I started crying just because a vivid fantasy of mine wasn’t real- mhhh..!”  

 Chanyeol’s lips captured his own and his big hands held his face firmly. Wide eyed, Sehun could feel Chanyeol trembling, their lips wet from the tears that had gathered there, the kiss salty but sweet… so, so sweet…

 “I fucking love you so much Sehun- Sehun…” Chanyeol only breathed out between the kiss, making Sehun lose the earth beneath his feet, his breathy voice piercing through his skull and filling his heart with even more adoration for the elder, if that was possible. Sehun mewled in the kiss and wrapped his hands around the other’s neck, kissing him urgently and putting his entire love and existence in this contact, needing Chanyeol more than he ever thought, realizing how much he’d missed him, how much he wanted him like this. Like this forever.

Chanyeol started getting up slowly, dragging Sehun with him, still cupping his face while the latter clenched his fists at the collar of his hoodie, not wanting to let go in any way. Not that Chanyeol would let him now.

 “My room…” The elder breathed out and moved his hands to Sehun’s thighs, grabbing them hard and pushing him up, making him jump and wrap his legs and arms around him. Sehun stared at his face with too much love glistering in his eyes, his look dazed as if he was in some kind of trance, lips glistering red and pouty, face blushed. Their chests pressed against each other, feeling their synchronized heavy breathing.

 Chanyeol kissed the life out of Sehun, trying to walk and reach to his room without any of them ending up injured. It’s a miracle how they ended up outside the said room with only a few elbow and head bumps against walls. The rapper banged Sehun against the wall next to his door, self control long left back to Kyungsoo’s room. He squeezed Sehun’s ass possessively, grinding against him. Sehun bit his lip in a small whimper, throbbing in his shorts, his body feeling terribly hot. Chanyeol grabbed the younger’s chin and opened it, sliding his tongue inside, pushing it as far as it goes and licking up the entire of Sehun’s wet cavern. Sehun slightly shivered and let out a desperate whine which only made Chanyeol smirk and try what he’s been dying for. He gave repetitive hard licks over the back of Sehun’s palate, a spot that he remembered made the latter go crazy, and he wasn’t mistaken. The dancer arched his back beautifully and pressed harder on Chanyeol, letting out a low moan, some drool dripping down his chin. Chanyeol could feel Sehun’s dick twitching cutely against his own and that only encouraged him to keep abusing harder that spot on the younger’s palate until he was moaning and grinding helplessly against him.

 “H-hyung..!” He tried to speak, gulping down the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. “Hyung more- I- I can’t..! Don’t do this- I’m close- Hyung please...!”  Chanyeol pulled back a bit and Sehun’s breath hitched upon seeing the taller one grinning and licking his lips flushed, loving how he could mess Sehun up.

“Jongin may have fucked you for years but this spot is exclusive to me, isn’t it…” Chanyeol leaned forward, his low voice tingling Sehun’s sensitive lips. “Sehunnie you’re mine now, yes..? And I’m all yours… I want to make the most of us, I don’t care about taking things slow…I want to hold you and be inside you whenever it’s possible- I’ve been fantasizing it for years…fucking you on our kitchen table, before concerts, at morning showers…Sehun, I want you so much- I swear I’m not just horny, even though I certainly am to a great degree. –he paused chuckling- I just want you so much…I want to touch you and feel you everywhere, I want to push myself inside you and stay like this- is this perverted? Am I weird?” Chanyeol didn’t continue and Sehun realized the question wasn’t rhetorical but he was too aroused and in love to notice, so he belatedly shook his head dazed. The rapper held him better against him and continued where he left off, rubbing Sehun’s ass firmly, slowly rolling against him to emphasize his dirty but honest and genuine talk.

 “I want to fuck your brains out…” He kissed and licked the younger’s lips once and pulled back, ignoring the visible stain on Sehun’s grey shorts. “I want to shove my dick in you while we play video games and beat you every time…Make you ride me as a punishment and make love to you when I lose.. I want to lose and make love to you Sehun… make you melt on the couch and cry in pleasure- Sehun I want you so much, I want to see and hear you moaning my name, I want you to be bitchy and whiny when I’m gone. You already are but I want you to show it now…I want you to be desperate and needy- Because I am already” He leaned in whispering directly in Sehun’s ear. “I’m desperate for you, I’m so fucking in love with you Sehun. So bear with it because it’s _your fault_ that I’m this horny for you”

 And just like that Sehun’s arms tightened around Chanyeol’s neck, his eyes rolled back and tears streamed down as his whole body shuddered and came completely untouched, throwing his head back and whining out his starting-from-now lover’s name.

 Chanyeol pulled back once again, only that this time his eyes had widened and even his ears were dark red.

 “Y-You came…” Sehun lowered his head back to it’s normal state to look at him and panted, facial expression messed up and embarrassed, trembling a bit flustered.

“You just can’t sh-shut up…! You better do every single thing of what you said otherwise I won’t- mmhh?! Mhh…“ Of course Chanyeol couldn’t resist that pout in his baby’s lips and once more slammed their lips together. Sehun searched for the doorknob with his free hand, finally deciding that making out in the corridor where anyone can pass by isn’t the wisest of choices.

 “Don’t you like the corridor baby? Do you prefer my bed Sehunnie~?” Chanyeol teased in a smirk, mouthing the other’s jawline.

 “That’s not it you idiot- i-it’s just that anyone could pass by and-“

 “I don’t see the problem baby...” He continued, grazing his teeth on the younger’s neck, making him shudder. “I’d love to show everyone how much you love being done by me, how I’m the right one for you, how you belong to me now…I’d love to show to everyone that I’m all _yours_ now…” He stared in Sehun’s eyes and the latter was far gone. They kept their gaze locked for a good minute, examining each other’s details, observing the tiniest drops of sweat that gathered in several places.

 _“I need you...”_ Sehun whispered, breaking the silence.

 It didn’t take longer than 5 minutes to find themselves naked on Chanyeol’s bed. The latter was settled between Sehun’s legs, softly grinding against him, painfully hard but holding back, waiting for the other to harden again too (which wouldn’t take too long). He pressed their foreheads together, breathing against the younger’s lips but not kissing him, teasing him like this, enjoying watching Sehun beneath him turning into a complete needy mess. A mess just for him, finally only his

 “Chanyeol _please_ … I need you so much hyung, I need to feel you..!” Chanyeol wanted to melt at how cute Sehun’s lisp sounded when he didn’t try to control it. He leaned in and sucked a bruise on the dancer, bringing a hand on his lips requesting for entrance. Sehun parted his lips and took his hyung’s fingers in his mouth, relishing the taste of his flesh. To anyone else it would’ve tasted just like any other flesh but for Sehun it was a piece of a certain heaven called Park Chanyeol. His own heaven

 Chanyeol thrust his fingers slowly, feeling Sehun’s tongue swirling all around them, coating them with as much saliva as he could. And then the younger moaned around them, arching his back against him. He was getting impatient but Chanyeol was only just done with his second hickey. He wanted to go on with this but he felt a hand reaching between them and gripping his leaking dick hard.

 “You either fuck me now or I’ll make you cum before you even try” Sehun glared at the older after he pulled his head away from his fingers. Chanyeol smirked at that with that sinful smirk of his and dragged his hand between the crack of Sehun’s ass, pressing his two middle fingers on his entrance.

 “Nhh…i-inside…” Sehun shuddered and his muscle twitched and gaped to accept the fingers inside, his eyes closing, anticipating this too much.

 “Sehun please beg me…I love hearing you beg…”

 “Oh my god hyung, who says ‘please’ when asking for someone to beg, you literally just begged me to beg you, how is this- Ahh..!”

 “Do you ever shut up..!” Chanyeol chuckled as he pushed his two fingers inside slowly, cutting Sehun short on his sentence. “You’ll be begging me soon anyway, I guess I didn’t have to ask” He smiled and leaned forwards, placing wet kisses on Sehun’s chest as he worked him open.

“Chanyeol…Ch-Chanyeol- nghh… faster- more…ahh” Sehun was rolling his body against the fingers inside him and the lips that seemed to be attached to his chest by now. The rapper grinned and landed his mouth on one of Sehun’s nipples, sucking there hard and pushing a third finger inside him.

 “AH! Ahhh n-no..! Chanyeol..! Too much-! like this, too much- ah..!” The younger was almost panting already, the heat all over his body unbearable, his dick curving beautifully on his lower abdomen, leaking from pleasure. Chanyeol looked Sehun directly in the eyes, pressing his tongue on his abused nub and biting it, twisting it between his teeth and groping his other boob with his free hand, giving special attention to the neglected nipple, pinching it hard and sending tingling sensations to Sehun’s dick. With both of his nipples being teased and abused like that, Sehun moaned and whimpered in absolute pleasure but it only got worse (Note: better) when Chanyeol curled his thick and long fingers, skillfully pressing on Sehun’s prostate.

 “Ahh fuck!! AH- there- god, please Chanyeol, please..!!” He cried out, trying to ride the other’s fingers, desperate to feel him in any way.

 “Where baby? Here perhaps..?” He pushed his fingers hard on the younger’s prostate drawing out a low moan from him, his back arching off the bed, already feeling close again. Sehun’s body was betraying him in many ways at this point.

 “Chanyeol pleaseee! I- I’m begging you..! I need you” He cried out feeling his body aching in need for his hyung. Chanyeol retreated his fingers, unable to hold back any longer; he played his part well but, in all honesty, he might as well be more desperate than Sehun. If he was teasing Sehun just now it was only because the dancer’s entire existence is a tease for him. Sehun could be innocently sitting on a stool and watching Zootopia and Chanyeol would still wanna fuck his brains out on that very stool in a magical way. There’s no rest for Chanyeol’s sexual fantasies of Sehun, and for the love of it, he could finally perform each and every one of them on his lover. Starting from now of course.

 He aligned himself and rubbed a few circles on Sehun’s rim, watching the muscle desperately trying to suck him in. He looked at the younger who was breathing heavily, sprawled open on his bed, _for him_. He started pressing his throbbing length inside him, leaning down, husky voice forming sentences that caused chills run though Sehun’s spine.

 “Sehun. This is _my game_ now… In my game there are only two pawns and a few rules…” He started as he pushed slowly in Sehun, feeling the tight walls wrapping around his dick.

 “One of the two paws is the golden pawn, the one that only special players can use. The other pawn though blocks every player from touching the golden pawn, even the special ones. This means that my game has only pawns, no players. You are the special pawn and I’m the one who won’t ever let anyone else touch you. But because you are the special pawn, you have more rights than I do… that means you’re free to make a choice of disregarding my special ability of not letting any player touch you…” Chanyeol continued, sliding half way in, painfully slowly. “If you make that choice, the other pawn is rendered useless and the game is over. But here come the rules”.

He stopped, staring in Sehun’s eyes as the latter tried too hard to understand Chanyeol’s sophisticated and complicated game –which was much more simple than he made it sound like- while he fed his anus with his massive cock. “There’s only one rule. Do _not_ let any player ever touch you even if you have the right to… If you break this rule and use your ability of blocking _my_ ability, then I’ll transform into a player and try any means to become a special player so I can use you” He leaned in pushing all the way in, Sehun’s breath getting caught in his throat.

“In other words, you’re the most important person in my life and I won’t let anyone else touch you because I’m a possessive jerk like this. But because I love you so fucking much, if you ever decide to end this, _end us_ , I’ll let you do it even if it’s the thing that will hurt me the most. The minute you do that however, it’s only a countdown until I win you back because I’ll start pestering you until you give in to me” Chanyeol’s smile reached his eyes and it was just unreal, it was beautiful and Sehun’s heart was about to jump out of his chest with what he was hearing. His lover was inside him and, in the weirdest way ever, he had just made it official that they are together and that he’d never give up on him.

 “Y-you’re an obsessed gamer who doesn’t know how to lose- Ahh!” Chanyeol thrust once, staring at his lover innocently.

 “You were saying?” The giant asked tilting his head. “Just l-let me finish..! Mhh…jerk…” Sehun took a deep breath, trying to drive his focus away from the teasingly moving, pulsing cock inside him. “You’re full of games but I want this… I always lose against you so as long as I follow the rules I won’t lose, yes…? I won’t lose _you_ …” He cupped the other’s face, hands moving to his hair. He couldn’t take his eyes off his handsome mate, he couldn’t understand how Chanyeol would manage to look effortlessly so handsome and beautiful.

 “God…you’re so- “ He paused frowning, taking his hands away as if something bothered him. “What the hell hyung, your hair is so greasy! …… Don’t tell me… Hyuuuuung! Your unwashed dick is inside me?! Ew! What were you thinking-“

 “Oh my god Sehun, you speak of unwashed bodies?? Baby you’re ranking first among the usually dirty members of our group!”

 “Not true-“

 _“Yes true!_ And do you even realize I’m putting my ‘dirty’ dick in your _ass!?_ Sehun you’re pooping from there, how is that any cleaner from my dick!”

 “Park Chanyeol I think it’s time we never had sex again”

 “Oh shut up” The elder kissed him hard and grabbed his thighs, spreading them and lifting them upwards. “You talk too much, you’ve better adjusted by now, _little twink”_ He kept on kissing the younger roughly, grinning to the kiss, slowly retreating his dick only to thrust it back in, picking up a slow pace.

 “A-ahh,,! I th-thought you’d make love to me..! ahh-“

 “I am, you idiot... just shush for a while and moan for me…I love you Sehunnie, can you feel it..? I feel you so much…” Chanyeol leaned in kissing the younger sweetly, feeling his walls clenching around him. He could fall for Sehun and his bratty attitude all over again for infinity. He could kiss him like that forever, buried inside him, connecting their bodies in the most intimate of ways. Sehun wrapped his legs and arms around the taller one, feeling their connection deeply. Like the splendid dancer he is, he rolled his body sinfully against Chanyeol, making the latter grip his waist tightly and run his hands up and down, feeling up the smooth, unblemished skin.

 “Sehun… mine..” He squeezed the younger’s waist more, sure to leave some good handprints later, and moved him against his own thrusts, both bodies meeting halfway. Sehun’s moans got louder by the minute as he kept staring at Chanyeol mesmerized, his hands falling next to his head, pushing his heels at the small of Chanyeol’s back to urge him to go deeper. The rapper’s low groans and moans kept filling his ears, making him blush harder knowing he was the cause of these breathtaking sounds, now reserved just for him. He clenched his ass around the throbbing length inside him, wanting to feel every vein on his lover’s cock, moaning in pleasure when he realized he could actually focus so much on that spot down there. He couldn’t help but feel perverted when his own dick twitched when he focused on the way Chanyeol was fucking him.

The said man was sweating above him, his mouth agape to let out any kinds of dirty, deep groans, his muscles tensing and his veins popping on his neck and forehead. He gradually picked up his pace, planting his arms on the mattress next to Sehun’s shoulders, grinning to himself as the dancer beneath him was reduced to a moaning mess even though he hadn’t even tried to brush through his prostate. Chanyeol had never felt more content, watching Sehun so needy for him when he had barely done anything. He couldn’t help but remember their first night, the way Sehun’s fucked out expression was doing _things_ to him. He would make Sehun feel even better now.

 “H-hyung..! more…more- ahh… faster- a-aim for it- nhh..!” The maknae clenched his fists on the sheets next to his head, shutting his eyes in bliss as he felt his hyung fucking his way harder into him, splitting him apart in two.

 “Say it baby… tell me wh-what you want- agh..” Chanyeol all but moaned out, desperate to hear his lover’s pleads and moans even more.

 “Please- nghh… My prostate- please..! ahh- Chanyeol p-please...!” Sehun pleaded, forgetting all kinds of prideful restrictions that he’d put on himself to avoid pleading his hyung for anything. Chanyeol moaned satisfied with his baby’s pleads, bending above him and re-angling himself, giving one sharp thrust towards Sehun’s prostate, earning a loud cry from the latter and a beautiful arch of his waist, watching his pretty cock leak pre-cum.

 “Fuck baby, you’re so delicious l-like this…I could fuck you all day- ahh..” The older whispered between his groans, manhandling Sehun off the bed and settling him on his lap, wrapping the younger all around him and hugging his petite waist. “Shit- you feel so good..!” He groaned feeling Sehun’s ass tightening around his throbbing cock and slamming the dancer hard against him.

 “Hyung! Ah! AH- Ch-Chanyeol hyung! F-Feels good- nghh..!” The maknae threw his head back moaning shamelessly, starting to ride the other’s cock as if his life depended on it (maybe it was, oops). Chanyeol stared at him getting ruined on his dick, trying hard to hold back from cumming just from the view. His cock twitched when Sehun started playing with his own nipples, calling out his hyung’s name loudly and bouncing on him faster. “Chanyeol!! I’m s-so close..! Ah!” He whined out shivering. The elder grabbed his hands wrapping them around his neck and flushed their bodies together, fucking into Sehun harder and faster, feeling his own release coming soon. He groped and kneaded the dancer’s ass, giving him one sharp spank.

 “Fuck- AH!” Sehun moaned, his body tensing, feeling dangerously close. He was too weak for spanking and Chanyeol’s hands were probably made for this kind of sin. The rapper grinned moaning, thrusting harder against Sehun to abuse his prostate, pre-cum leaking off his asshole. He spanked the younger again, harder this time, red handprints visible on the thick pale flesh of Sehun’s ass. The maknae cried out in bliss, shivering in pure ecstasy as he felt his insides burning up from Chanyeol’s pace, hot pre-cum dripping  in him from the other’s cock, making Sehun impatient to feel him shooting his load inside him. Every spank sent shivers up his spine as he screamed out, too horny for this. He was too close, Chanyeol was doing everything to him, he was beyond gone already. The elder spanked him a few more times and then squeezed his flesh to soothe him, rubbing and feeling up his perfectly round ass. He was a lucky man, Chanyeol.

 “I’m cumming! Chanyeol! Chanyeol-! FUCK! AH- Chanyeol!” And somehow like this the maknae found his release, desperately riding Chanyeol like an omega in heat, tears rolling down his cheeks while his blush spread down to his chest. Chanyeol moaned in ecstasy. Sehun had never looked more beautiful than this, more messed up and needy _for him_.

 “Kiss me!” Chanyeol whined and hugged the other’s waist tightly, staring at him needy, Sehun’s sperm staining both of their stomachs. The latter grabbed Chanyeol’s face in his daze and kissed him with all he had, urgently and sloppy, clenching his walls around him to edge him.

 “Sehun! Sehunnie-! Ahh! AGHH SHIT-!” His low voice made Sehun’s head spin and then he finally felt the hot thick substance spilling inside him, filling him up to the brim, some of it flowing out of his ass. Both of them shivered and stared at each other through their heated kiss, hearts beating fast.

 “You’re mine…” the younger breathed out, calming down slowly.

 “Sh-shut up.. I wanted to say that first…”

 

There was a moment of silence as they exchanged stares full of love for one another. Chanyeol leaned in and kissed his lover softly and emotional. He laid Sehun down and they kept making out like this, smiling and giggling between kisses, too happy for this outcome of events. And maybe another round started after that, making love to each other until their bodies were spent and they fell asleep with Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_1 year later._

 

 _“Infinity War”_ had just ended (after Sehun insisted on watching it again since he bought his brand new blu-ray dvd) and the titles were still on screen when Chanyeol broke the silence, Sehun checking his phone to read spoilers for the next movie.

 “Sehun?”

 “Hm?”

 “Have you ever thought about marriage?”

 “Marriage?”

 “Mhm…”

 “Not really”

 “If I put the idea in your head, will you think about it?”

 “I always think about hyung’s ideas carefully”

 “So?”

 “It’s a yes”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S DONE. Guys it’s done. Wow. Come on, spill the beans, HOW MUCH DO YOU HATE ME. It’s been a century and a half since I updated. But I wouldn’t leave my baby unfinished. SO THERE YOU GO, My dudes, The ending is literally 10 lines or something and I still cried over it. I mean, I deserve this and they deserve it too, I made them go through so much xD Also let’s appreciate the best marriage proposal ever, amazing. So yeahhhhhh. There it goes. It feels quite sad to end a story. I’ve never ended a story before because I’ve never started one to begin with (xD), but even though I’m quite sad about it, I’m also happy because I can finally start my other one! Although I’m not promising regular updates cause my life is getting super busy and I barely have time for my hobbies anymore :( I do promise though that I won’t give it up xD I’m too hooked up in this ship to let it go :3 Huhuhuh <3 Anyways! Thank you for staying with me until the end! I hope you enjoyed this story and its 9834648 words of smut xD Please leave comments telling me your opinion! :3
> 
>  
> 
> See you again in my new stories <3 Bye bye folks!


End file.
